


Kryptonian Vodka

by Theforeverbattles



Category: DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Party, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: It was bound to happen at some point. They just needed a little liquid courage for it to.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Jonathan Kent
Comments: 34
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright before y'all come for me, I couldn't resist. This was dying to be written! And everyone is of legal age, Raven is 20 and the two boys are 19 so I don't wanna hear it. Anyway please enjoy this jumble of porn.

“I can’t even get drunk.” Raven sighs heavily, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Don’t worry Rae, I got you covered.” Jon jumps up from the back seat of Damian’s car, shaking a bottle of liquor. 

“What is that?” Damian glances at him in the review, his fingers tracing delicate shapes to Raven’s thigh. His other hand balanced on the steering wheel. 

“Kyrptonian vodka.” The youngest smirks, sitting back. 

“That doesn’t sound real.” Raven snorts. 

“It is! Conner got it for me.” Jon looks proud of himself, Damian rolls his eyes at his best friend, “it is extremely unwise for all three of us to get intoxicated.” 

“Dami come on, it’s a birthday party for Gar, at a lake house. That’s all the reason the three of us should get drunk.” 

Raven squeezes his hand, “we’ll all be perfectly safe.” She leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek, he sighs but doesn’t protest further. 

*

A few hours into the party and Damian is certainly feeling a little more than buzzed. Raven too, she giggles into his ear holding onto his arm tightly. 

“Jon wasn’t kidding…” she whispers, feeling incredibly wobbly. 

“Are you okay?” Damian wraps an arm firmly around her waist, his other hand resting on her cheek. 

“Yes, I just think this is the first time I’ve been actually tipsy.” Raven leans up and kisses her boyfriend, something that others usually never see. He groans against her and opens his mouth, letting her take control for the time being. 

The alcohol in his system makes him forget that they aren’t in the privacy of one of their rooms. So his hand wanders down to grab her ass too, unable to help himself. 

A loud whistle happens next to them and Damian looks up to find Jon wiggling another bottle in his hand. He’s currently playing a shitty game of beer pong with Gar and Jaime. “Dami makeout with Raven later! I need your help!” The younger whines at him. 

Damian groans, pressing another kiss to Raven’s lips, he then detaches from her and goes to save his best friend. 

Raven leans against the wall and watches the game, even drunk Damian has obvious skill. 

Jon shrieks as he gets another ball into the cup, his arms wrapping tightly around his best friend. 

“We are  _ so  _ gonna win now!” He cheers drunkenly. 

Damian rolls his eyes and takes his shot, Jon holding onto his shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you actually got him to come.” Dick’s voice makes Raven jump, “it was Jon more than me.” She turns to the older man, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Aren’t you a little old to be partying with us now Grayson?” She teases. 

“We’re making sure you all don’t kill each other thank you very much. Also I’m only thirty.”

“Yeah and I’m twenty, old man.” Raven giggles and gives him a slight push. He catches her wrist as she stumbles forward, ultimately pulling her to his chest. 

“Are you drunk Rae?” He laughs, guiding her to keep her hands by her waist. 

“No, maybe, I’m not sure.” She leans forward falling onto Dick more, his chest suddenly very comfortable. The older man shakes his head and keeps Raven upright, she hums and lets him hold her weight. 

“I think you are.” 

“I think I’m tipsy, it’s starting to wear off already.” 

“And how did you manage to get drunk? The amount of parties we’ve had at the tower and you’ve never once gotten any effect.” Dick leans against the wall, keeping her pressed against him. She sets her head on his shoulder watching Damian successfully beat Gar and Jaime. Jon cheering him on the entire time. 

“Conner gave Jon kryptonian vodka.” 

“That doesn’t sound real.” 

“That’s what I said. But it is, trust me.” She sees Damian take a drink from Jon’s cup and winces for him. That is going to put him on his ass. 

She stumbles again and grabs onto Dick, “fuck, when will this wear off fully?” She groans. 

Grayson laughs, “you’re not even old enough to drink, we should bust all of you.” He wraps his arm around her waist keeping her standing properly. She out of pure habit with Damian threads her arms around his neck. “You wouldn’t.” She pulls away and pushes her hair behind her ears, realizing that isn’t the position to be in with your boyfriend’s older brother. 

Her eyes lock with Damian across the room and he grits his teeth. Raven moves even further away knowing Damian’s habit of jealousy. 

“Now we’ve done it.” She whispers. 

“Oh he’ll be fine.” Dick wraps his arm around her shoulders, “stop instigating him.” Raven groans. 

Damian watches as Dick holds Raven to his side, jealousy boiling inside of him. “Let’s play another round come on!” Jon slings himself around Damian, but his eyes stay locked on Grayson and Raven laughing to each other. 

“Hey, why are you being all grouchy now?” The younger boy grabs his face. “Take another drink and loosen up baby bat, Dick isn’t making the moves on your girl, Rae is drunk and can’t stand up right.” 

Damian turns his face but sees the way Raven leans into his brother and it makes his anger push through more. “Dami...come on man.” Jon sing songs in his ear, the elder rolls his eyes and looks at his best friend, the alcohol in his system impairing him greatly. 

“Fine, lets play.” He throws himself into the next round, drinking deeply from Jon’s cup, forgetting that the strongest stuff at the party is inside. 

He glances at Raven and sees her watching him now, her lower lip between her teeth as their eyes lock. He smirks and throws a ball off the table, sinking it into the cup at the edge of the table. 

“Stop eye fucking your girlfriend,” Jon complains, grabbing at him again. 

“I’m not!” Damian protests. 

The younger snorts and turns his face again, “are you really worried about Grayson flirting with Rae?” 

“No.” 

“Liar. BB Jaimie, we’re gonna have to reign check the game, we got some business to take care of.” He smirks and tugs Damian over to the kitchen. 

“What are we doing?” He takes another drink, “getting you more drunk.” 

“I am drunk. I shouldn’t drink anymore.” 

“Oh come on, live a little, we have revenge to get to anyway.” Jon fills his cup up with fruit juice and the bottle he brought. 

“We do?” Damian drinks from it, wincing slightly. 

“You shouldn’t be drinking this.” Raven’s arms wrap around his middle and he almost instantly melts against her. She leans up and kisses his cheek while taking the cup from his hand. 

“I’m fine love.” He pulls her closer and locks their lips, biting down aggressively. “You two are nasty when you’re drunk.” Jon pretends to gag next to them. 

Damian rolls his eyes and grabs Jon’s chin, “jealous?” He smirks. Raven giggles seeing the red creep up the kryptonian’s neck. 

She watches as Jon narrows his eyes and then leans forward, connecting his and Damian’s lips. 

The older boy’s eyes widen suddenly and then he shuts them and kisses him back. His fingers on the younger’s jaw softening, grip on Raven’s hip getting tighter. It only last for a moment, both boys pulling away with wide eyes. 

“Did you just?” 

“You did it first!” 

“Hey I told you we were gonna get revenge!” Jon shrieks back, slowly backing up. Not knowing if he’s about to get sliced in half or turned to ashes in a matter of seconds. 

Raven covers her mouth, a loud laugh coming from her, “oh my god!” 

“Rae I didn’t…” Damian trails off his face beet red, “don’t say you didn't mean it! I feel that you  _ both  _ just really meant it.” Raven giggles even more, she then tugs Damian down to her mouth and locks their lips again. 

“Are you going to continue or what?” 

She smirks against his mouth biting down on his lower lip. He shivers against her, “you, don’t care?” 

“No. Besides, the sexual tension between you two is almost as bad as it was between us before we started dating.” She bites at him again and then locks their lips, pushing him back so he hits the counter. 

Damian’s drunken state makes him ignore his normal rules. He’s never like this, and he certainly doesn’t fuck around with Jon, or make out with Raven like this is public. 

But right now all he can think about is fucking not only the love of his life senseless, but also his best friend. Extremely x rated thoughts flying through his mind about Jon’s mouth and hands on him. Thoughts he has always ignored because they’re ridiculous. 

But there’s no avoiding that the young Kent is drop dead gorgeous. Even for Damian’s standards. 

Raven breaks their kiss and presses her hand to his chest and grabs Jon, pulling him down by the collar. Their eyes lock for just a second and then they’re kissing. He gasps and melts like some kind of anime boy, eyes all but rolling back. 

Damian watches his girlfriend and best friend, his heart practically hammering out of his chest. Jon grabs onto the counter legs almost giving out. 

Now he’s really in for it. Them separately makes his head spin, but  _ together _ , that might just kill him. 

However seeing the way Rae makes Jon melt makes his jealousy spike for his girlfriend.  _ He’s  _ the only one that she’s supposed to take apart like that, not Jon. And if anyone is going to ruin Kent tonight it’s going to him. 

“Okay enough.” He grabs Raven back, pulling her to his chest, their eyes lock and Jon clears his throat. An obvious tent in his jeans. Damian can also say he’s in a similar state. 

“Upstairs.” Raven takes Jon’s drink and almost finishes it, she then walks forward, tugging Damian with her. He grabs Jon’s hand too, the three of them stumbling up the stairs to a random bedroom. 

The Wayne feels Jon’s hand on his back and looks at him, their lips meeting again the second they’re inside the room. 

Raven pushes both of them to the bed, locking the door behind her. “Continue-“ she doesn’t even get the word fully out before the two boys are all over each other. 

Damian swallows his cheeks red, Jon surprisingly gets in his lap and locks their lips again. Tongue pressing into his mouth without hesitation, it takes the elder a second to even comprehend what’s going on. But once he does he grabs Jon and flips them over, his mouth pressing messy kisses along his jaw and his to his soft lips. 

Throwing caution to the wind he presses the younger’s legs open and slips between them. Their hips rocking together in a slow motion. Jon’s fingers slide into his hair and tug, soft noises coming from both of them. 

Damian’s mind races, he’s not sure how long he’s wanted to do this but the want has been there. Sexuality has never been some sort of issue for him, given the fact he cares nothing of others opinions. So when he realized he liked both girls and boys it didn’t phase him in the slightest. 

Raven watches with her lower lip between her teeth, the emotions rolling off them hitting her in the chest. 

Jon’s intense lust for not only Damian but also her, something that he has kept hidden for the most part. 

Damian pins Jon’s arms down, or at least tries to. He grinds forward, the two of them eagerly grabbing at each other’s clothes now. The younger obviously being the stronger of the two. Jon fights against the elder’s grip, hips bucking up eagerly. 

Raven smirks and approaches the bed, she reaches down and grabs Damian by the belt loops. Tugging his hips up and away from Jon’s. “Naughty boys.” She whispers, keeping him flushed against her now. 

He looks to her with wide eyes and gets up. It usually takes more than being called naughty to get him in a submissive state. But the drink in his veins has him craving Raven.  _ Needing  _ to please her and do as she says. 

Her fingers slide under his chin locking their lips. He hums and moves away from Jon, falling against Raven instantly. She smiles and directs their kiss completely, getting to kneel on the bed with them. Damian grabs onto her hips and slips further into a mental state only Rae usually sees. His hands getting frantic against her frame, wanting desperately to touch his girlfriend. 

“Fuck, why are you both so hot?” Jon groans while looking up at the older two. 

Raven pulls away keeping Damian close, “shirt off.” She whispers. 

A shiver goes down his spine, her words making him completely obedient. Without hesitation he’s pulling it up over his head, leaning him bare for the other two to touch. Jon sits up too, his fingers sliding along his newly exposed tan skin. 

Raven hums and rubs her palm into his bulge, rubbing slow circles. Damian moans softly, eyes fluttering shut, Jon takes this as his opportunity to kisses along his jaw and feel him up more. 

His mind races, unable to move properly or think right. All he wants is to be touched fully, to have Raven tell him how much of a good boy he is. He wants to make Jon whine and cry out and shiver. 

The eldest lets Jon feel Damian up for a moment, but that’s all he gets, she grabs his hand and chin. “Did I say you could touch?” Her eyes glitter in the dimly lit room. 

Damian watches the pair, seeing Raven push Jon around too makes him even hornier. His thoughts of the two people he’s closest with going at it running through his brain. All the wet dreams and fantasies coming true. 

Jon swallows cheeks red, “I-I didn’t…” he trails off, Damian smirks, breaking out of his submissiveness for a moment and pushes Jon back down, grabbing Raven instead. 

“Pay attention to me.” He mumbles, the words spilling out before he can stop them. His cheeks heat up, a small pout coming across his features. 

He’s  _ so  _ far gone now. 

She smiles and takes his face in her hands, kissing him slowly, their tongues sliding together. His back hits the bed too so he and Jon are now next to each other. 

“Your shirt off too Jon.” 

“When’s it your turn?” He strips. 

Damian shakes his head and pulls Raven to him, kissing her slowly again, she moves to straddle him. Her fingers trace along the column of his neck and down around his nipples. His back arching up almost instantly. 

Jon watches with eager eyes, his hand going down to palm at himself through his jeans. His lower lip between his teeth watching Raven take apart his best friend with ease. Her hips roll down slowly, dress lifting slightly. 

“No, bad boy.” Raven’s magic wraps around Jon’s wrists tugging them up and over his head. He gasps, “not fair!” He whines. 

Damian snorts, “you’re  _ so  _ in for it.” 

He turns Raven’s face again and makes Jon watch as he grinds her down onto him. He’s in such a strange mental state. 

Any time Raven gives him the slightest attention he’s putty in her hands. But when Jon does anything his aggression and dominating self comes out. 

The youngest pouts and struggles against her magic, Raven gets off her boyfriend, Damian whining quietly as she moves. Her fingers go down to unbuckles Jon’s belt, both boys watching with greedy eyes. 

“Oh fuck, please.” Jon whispers, his hips pushing up already. 

“When was the last time you got laid Jonny?” Damian teases, he rolls to his side and locks their lips again. 

The words come out before he can stop them. He’s so fucking drunk it’s unreal. 

A big part of him hopes they don’t remember this tomorrow. Not because he is regretting or doesn’t want it. But because he’ll have to deal with Jon’s teasing. 

A little timidly Jon lifts his hand, resting it on Damian’s cheek, “Too long.” 

Raven takes his cock from his boxers and rubs her thumb into his slit. A loud whimper coming from the youngest, she strokes him slowly, causing whines to fall past his lips too. 

The sounds go right to Damian’s crotch, his head practically spinning. He bites down on his best friend’s lip and presses closer to him. A hungry needy settling deeper in his stomach. 

“Aren’t you sensitive?” Rae teases, “ah-“ he bucks up, “you two are trying to kill me.” Jon hisses out, Damian pulls away and glances down, seeing just what his girlfriend is doing. 

Instantly he moves away from Jon and back to his Raven. Many thoughts hitting him at once, “this is mine.” He whispers touching her chin. He can’t help that he’s possessive at heart, or that the thought of sharing Raven’s mouth with anyone makes his blood boil. 

“What is?” She smirks continuing to jerk Jon off, her palm coming up to rub directly on his tip. 

“Your mouth, is for my cock only.” He growls, pressing two fingers past her lips. A part of him is shocked he’s getting away with this, he’s almost positive if they were alone she’d had him withering. 

Raven hums and licks between them, “who said I was going to blow him?” Their eyes lock in a dangerous game. 

Damian moves first, smashing their lips together greedily. Too many emotions swirl around inside of him at the moment. He grabs onto Jon too, causing the youngest bucks hard between them. 

“You’re gonna make cum!” He squirms, a loud whine falling past his lips. 

Raven giggles and licks into his mouth, she pushes him flat again and takes her hand off Jon. 

Damian stares in shock, the tables turned on him way too quickly. He watches with his lower lip between his teeth as she unbuttons his jeans and rubs her palm into his member again. A tiny whine comes out of him before he can stop it and he hears the little snort from Jon. Of course having heard his neediness. 

Raven moves from Jon’s waist to his own and pulls his jeans down in one tug. Her eyes landing on his bulge. 

He blushes deeply, as if she hasn’t seen his dick countless times before. 

Jon whimpers from the side of them, still being tied up, his back arches . “Dami-“ he whines, clearly not liking being ignored. 

Damian smirks and turns his face to connect their lips again, fingers creeping down his stomach. 

He timidly wraps his fingers around his member and strokes him. Why did he have to be drunk to finally do this? 

Although he's never touched another guy like this it isn’t any different from jerking himself off. And he certainly knows what he likes. So he does just that, rubbing his thumb slowly into his slit. 

“Fuck...please.” Jon begs softly, his hips bucking up greedily. Damian hums, liking how responsive his best friend is, he also is back in control. Raven not taking up his senses completely letting him take Jon apart like he wants to. 

He shifts and sucks on his lower lip, way more eager than he normally lets show. But he wants Jon, and he wants Raven. He  _ needs  _ them both. 

His control on things almost instantly diminishes as Raven runs her finger along his length. He freezes against Jon as he feels her gently pull down his briefs letting his member spring free. Her other hand takes his off Jon, which makes both of them whine even more.

Slowly she strokes her him, thumb pressing right into his head.

Damian hisses against the youngest, his face going to push into his neck. Wanting to hide the fact he just completely submitted to his girlfriend. He feels Jon smile and rolls his hips forward into the air, their thighs brushing together. 

“Let me go Rae, I’ll be good.” The youngest’s smirk obvious in his voice, he clearly picked up on the fact Damian has a good boy and bad boy kink. 

Raven lets one of his arms free, that hand comes down to tangle in Damian’s hair.

The second he pulls Damian melts even further, so much for taking Jon apart. 

Kent turns to his side, twisting in her grip. His tip comes in contact with the young Wayne’s thigh, slowly he grinds forward. 

Damian hums and presses into him a little more, his mind being clouded even further from his girlfriend’s touch. Her fingers working him just right, turning all his senses to mush. 

With Jon now grinding on him too he’s an absolute mess. Whines and whispers coming from him, he scratches at Jon's sides, wanting him closer. Needing someone to hold onto so he doesn’t fully slip into a submissive state. 

He feels Raven kiss along his stomach and soon her lips find his member, teasingly licking at his tip. He arches his back up whining into Jon’s neck. 

“And I’m the sensitive one, right Dami?” Jon smirks, Damian grits his teeth, battling with himself. Wanting badly to just give in, but his pride refuses to let Jon see him completely let go. 

“You are.” He growls and bites down on his best friend’s neck, sucking a harsh mark just above his collarbone. Jon moans and bucks against his thigh harder, “you’re such a brat.” The younger hisses out but continues his grinding. 

Damian smirks feeling like he won this small battle, his hand going down to grab Jon’s hip. However his control fully dissipates as Raven takes him completely in her mouth. 

His head spins and he forgets about whatever taunt he was going to inflict on Jon. Rae’s tongue moves around every inch of him making his eyes roll back in bliss. 

“Wow is he always this cute?” Jon whispers, Damian feels his fingers trace along his throat and then down to his chest and abs. “Do not call me cute.” He grits his teeth. 

Raven pulls off him with a pop and rubs directly into his slit, “Rae-“ he whines without meaning to, thighs starting to shake. 

“Yes he is.” Her voice makes him shake more. 

Jon hums to the side of him and starts to kiss along his neck, his hand coming to join Raven’s on his dick. She must have let his other arm go. 

“How did I become the target?” He growls, but it’s weak, his whole being is becoming weaker and weaker. The two people he loves and trusts must taking care of him in the best way. 

“Oh you want us to stop?” Raven pulls away and makes Jon too, Damian whimpers, “no!” His little cry makes the youngest groan loudly. 

“I fucking  _ knew  _ you were a sub.” He kisses Damian intensely. 

“I am not!” He argues pulling his face away from Jon in defiance. He hears Raven hum her hand still pulled away, Jon’s big head in taking up his entire field of vision. He’s lost sight of his girlfriend and  _ that  _ is never good. 

“You so are, it’s cute Dami. You like to be a good boy for Raven?” Jon continues to taunt. 

Damian’s face gets even brighter, “shut up.” He hisses only partly paying attention. He feels the bed shift knowing Raven is  _ so  _ up to no good. They’re both going to be in for it soon. 

Jon straddles him suddenly and Damian looks up with wide eyes, “Jon I swear to god I’ll put you through this bed.” 

“I think it might go the other way around.” Jon wraps his hand around both of them and Damian nearly blacks out. 

This was not how this was supposed to go. 

But despite his protests he’s a total fucking liar, he wants Jon to touch his everywhere. Wants Raven to punish them both. 

Their lips connect messily again and Damian rocks his hips up, pushing himself to his elbows. Jon’s breath hitches as he sits up, his arms going around his neck. 

He guides his hips making the younger grind down on him slowly. Suddenly being much more in control. His worries about Raven forgotten for the moment. 

Jon pulls his hair and eagerly kisses back, the two of them completely lost in each other. 

That is until a very distinct sound pierces their ears, Raven clears her throat again and Damian heart races. 

Slowly Jon turns to look, Damian peeking over his shoulder, “oh am I interrupting? 

She sets a hand on her hip, eyes glaring at them. Jon is all but drooling Damian notices, Raven’s dress is off, her black lace fit to her frame perfectly. 

“She’s hot.” Jon whispers to him, lower lip between his teeth. 

“Yeah I fucking know.” 

Slowly she walks back over to the bed, her heeled boots still on. Damian bites his lower lip, looking her up and down. 

Even now, two years later since they started dating, he still is gobsmacked every time he sees her even remotely bare. To say he’s pussy whipped is an understatement. 

He pushes Jon off him and crawls to the end of the bed, looking up at Raven with needy eyes. 

She takes his face in her hands, fingers crawling to the back of his head, threading into his hair. In seconds she grabs it and yanks his head back. A small whine coming from him. 

“It’s not nice to forget about girlfriend babyboy.” She whispers in his ear. Damian shivers and bites his lower lip, “I didn’t!” He tries to protest. 

“Hmm, I think you did. Who knew you wanted Jon’s dick so badly.” She taunts, grip getting tighter. 

He whimpers, “no! I...I want you...please.” He barely can even get words out and she’s not even touching him. This is so gonna be the end for him. 

Jon comes up behind him and kisses his shoulder, a shiver going down his back instantly, “do you want me Dami?” He pouts. 

Before he can answer though Raven has Jon by the hair too, “both of you have been  _ very  _ bad.” Her eyes flash red and Damian swallows, “fuck…” he whispers knowing exactly what is just below the surface of his girlfriend right now. They are in for it. 

“I didn’t see you trying to stop us Rae, you liked it too much.” Jon smirks. Damian’s eyes nearly fall from his head; they widen so much. 

“I think you’re just jealous Dami wants to fuck me and not you right now.” He continues, his words are harsh but his eyes are begging. Even Damian can see that. 

“Don’t.” He whispers trying to warn his best friend, Raven will seriously fuck him up. 

She smiles suddenly, and Damian’s heart speeds up, she leans down and kisses him slowly. Moving to get in his lap. He timidly wraps his arms around her, when she doesn’t scold him he grabs her ass and tugs her closer. He knows she’s up to something now. 

Jon makes a noise and tries to get involved, kissing his shoulders again. However Raven shoves him away, her teeth catching his lower lip as she does. 

“Do you wanna be a good boy again Dami?” She whispers right in his ear, scratching along his back. 

“Yes.” He breathes out, captivated by his girlfriend completely. 

“Jonny wants you to fuck him baby…” she starts off, Damian hears the younger whine softly at just the mention of what he really wants. 

“But he doesn’t deserve it. What do you think? Do bad boys get what they want baby?” She bites his ear and he whines, nails digging into her hips. 

“N-no...we should make him watch.” Damian locks eyes with her and she smirks, he all but melts right then and there. His heart races and his hands shake, this truly is one of his top five fantasies. How the fuck did this happen?

“No fair!” Jon protests. 

“You shouldn’t have been bad.” Damian smirks, liking that he gets to taunt the younger too now. He flips Raven over with ease and kisses along her body, happy that he gets her to himself. 

The alcohol thrumming through his veins makes him forget about being strong and to put walls up. Right now all he wants is Raven. 

She runs her fingers through his hair, whispering soft words into his ears. Every praise goes right to his dick making it even harder to think straight or function. 

“This is just mean.” Jon complains, he crawls over, clearly wanting attention too. 

Damian hums and pulls back, looking down at Raven’s beautiful body. His fingers tracing the shape of her slowly. 

“Jealous?” He smirks looking at his best friend. 

The younger scrunches his face up, “fuck both of us.” He finally says. Damian’s jaw actually falls open, his eyes wide at Jon’s blunt words. 

“No.” Raven sits up and makes Jon look at her. 

Damian sees the opportunity to catch her off guard and quickly moves between her legs. His hands tug down her panties in one go and he glances at Jon, who suddenly has Raven pinned down too. 

“Karma’s a bitch Rae.” Jon smirks, he kisses along her neck and keeps her in place. Damian lays on his stomach and sets her legs on his shoulders, licking through her folds. He feels a hand slip down and comes in contact with Jon’s fingers circling her clit. 

His eyes flick up to find the two of them kissing hungrily, Raven’s fingers tangled in his hair back arched. He grits his teeth and licks her firmly, wanting her attention back on him. 

However she doesn’t even notice! 

He moves and bites her thigh, making a soft sound escape past her lips. But she still doesn’t pull away from the younger boy. 

Not. Fair. 

Their lips messily pressed together, Jon’s fingers working her up as if he’s not even touching her. 

Damian shifts and crawls back up her body, grabbing her chin away from Jon. “Pay attention to me.” He growls while pushing inside her. 

Raven’s eyes roll back, “fuck-“ she hisses back arching up. Damian hums and kisses her slowly, “this is what you wanted right love?” He whispers, hands sliding down to her hips to push her back on him. 

“Hmm,” she pulls him down to kiss her properly, he moans once he’s fully inside her. Body tensing up, trying to wait for her to get comfortable. 

“Oh my gods.” Jon whispers. 

He’s caught under both of them now, eyes wide. Damian breaks the kiss with Raven only to lock lips with Jon, his hips slowly starting to rock into her. 

He is totally blissed out, barely able to kiss Jon properly. Rae scratches down his back making him come back to his senses partly. 

“I want a turn too.” Jon whispers, watching him thrust inside her. 

“We are not taking turns on my girlfriend.” He growls against his mouth. Raven whines caught between them now, her head resting on Jon’s shoulder. 

“See she wants to.” Jon smirks. 

“I’m whining causes you’re both suffocating me.” Raven hisses while pushing them apart. 

Damian hums and kisses her now pulling out only to pick her up and put her flat on the bed again. She looks fucked out already and he is loving it. 

Thrusting back in he watches her bite her fingers to keep herself quiet. His mind racing, Jon looking like he’s about to attack again. 

“You’re not so scary now Rae.” He smirks, Damian rolls his eyes and shifts his hips, hitting the sensitive spot inside her. She moans and grabs for him, nails digging deeply into his biceps. Jon pouts seeing his taunting isn’t doing what he wants it to. 

Damian picks up his pace, fucking into her hard and unruly, needing her badly. Getting lost in everything that is his girlfriend. 

“Damian-“ she moans directly in his ear which just makes him more eager and needy. 

Jon whines more, reaching down to touch himself since nobody else will at the moment. Damian looks up and sees this and his hips stutter, his eyes watching Jon’s every move. 

“Like what you see Dami?” He taunts. 

Damian blushes and hides his face in Raven’s neck, rolling his hips slower now. Wanting to last as long as possible. 

Raven’s fingers thread into his hair, “you wanna make him cum baby?” She purrs and he bucks particularly hard causing her to squeak. 

“Take that as a yes.” She giggles. 

Damian groans and pulls back, his hips flush against her, still deep inside. He watches Jon stroke himself and fucks Raven at his pace, lower lip between his teeth. 

He can’t decide what he wants more,  _ who  _ he wants more. 

“Jon…” he whispers, his girlfriend hums softly, rolling her hips on him. She’s clearly watching both of them carefully. 

Jon crawls over slowly, Damian leans in and connects their lips, pulling the younger closer to him. He wants him badly, wants to see him come apart at the seams and scream. 

Raven’s hand wraps around his wrist making him make a small noise, he lets his girlfriend guide his hand to Jon’s cock again. The second he starts to stroke him Jon bucks forward and melts against him. 

Raven guides Jon to straddle her, only he’s facing Damian. Their mouths still messily together, “Dami please.” He whines bucking again. 

Damian groans and rocks forward, deep inside Rae, his own stomach clenching up. 

He  _ really  _ can’t function now, Jon’s tongue captivating him and Raven wrapped around him snuggly. How is he  _ not  _ supposed to slip completely into a submissive headspace? 

Raven must feel it in him because she starts to rock her hips, he feels tears gathering on his lashes because he’s so overwhelmed. It’s in the best way possible. 

Jon pulls back and sees his eyes watering, “Why are you crying!? Oh mg god, Dami it’s okay! Did I hurt-“ 

“Jon, he's okay.” Raven giggles softly, she squirms from under them and gets up on her knees behind the older boy. 

He whines and nuzzles into her his mind officially mush. He feels Raven’s soft lips along his neck and whimpers, his hand still pumping Jon slowly. 

“You feel good babyboy?” She whispers, hand wrapping around him now. 

“Hmhm…” Damian presses back on her and nuzzles into Jon. 

He feels the younger start to thrust into his hand and moans, loving that he’s being used by the two he cares for so much. 

“Did we break him?” Jon whispers in a breathy tone, desperately trying to get off now. His hips eagerly grinding into Damian’s hand.

He feels them both touching him and hears them talking but it’s like white noise. He’s so far gone, all he wants is to make them both feel good. 

“No,” Raven kisses his cheek and twists her wrist suddenly, his hand up and around his tip. He nearly cums right then and there. 

“I’m not...broken.” He gets out through gritted teeth. 

“You seem like it...Fuck, Damian I swear to god if you give me blue balls again.” Jon growls now. 

“What're you gonna do?” He taunts back, hand starting to slow, Jon’s eyes light up and in seconds Damian is on his back away from Raven entirely. He whines wanting her near him. 

“You’re such a little shit.” Kent snarls, pushing their hips together, their cocks sliding together making them both moan loud. 

Damian’s head falls to the side and he grips the sheets mind going to the countless times Raven has destroyed him with the strap on. He can  _ not  _ think about Jon doing that to him or he’ll never live it down. 

“As much as you two want to fuck each other you can’t.” Raven says sternly, “what?! Why?” Jon whines, “I don’t even wanna dick Damian down don’t worry. I want him to fucking destroy me Rae, you get that right.” 

“Uh stop talking.” Damian groans out at his words, liking the thought of Jon and Raven withering underneath him too much. 

“I’m not being possessive idiot, we don’t have lube and I know we’re all drunk but we’re not  _ that  _ drunk.” 

“I’ll heal!” Jon pouts. 

“No.” Damian cuts them both off, “that’s not fair.” Jon argues. His face scrunching up again, Damian pulls him down and locks their lips flipping them over again. He feels Raven’s nails drag down his back he bucks, “if I’m going to fuck you I’m doing it sober anyway.” 

“So this is gonna happen again?” Jon smirks. 

Damian rolls his eyes, he yelps before getting a word out, Raven grabbing his ass. Her fingers circling around his entrance. “Raven.” He hisses. 

“I’m just teasing you.” She kisses his shoulder and crawls next to them. 

“You two are so horny for each other but all you’ve done is jerk each other off. You do have other options.” She reaches down and strokes them both, making Jon twitch up badly. Damian bites his lip and leans in to kiss his girlfriend, how overwhelmed he was feeling finally starting to go back down. 

A part of him is beyond embarrassed that he got that submissive around someone other than Rae. But the other part wants to go even deeper, and be used even more. 

“I think you just like watching us Rae.” Jon smirks. 

“Oh so you don’t want Damian to suck you off?” M

“What!? That’s not what I said!” Jon shrieks, “I’m what?” Damian processes her words and almost in seconds is down between Jon’s legs. 

Several things going through his brain, he’s never sucked dick in his life. But he’s received it countless times now, he just has to do what Raven does. 

Although he’s not quite sure  _ how  _ she does it. It can’t be that hard though. 

Timidly he takes his member into his hand and strokes him, that part he knows how to do at least. Sober him would be far more resistant to this, but not because he wouldn’t want to, just because of his pride and what not. 

He doesn’t get on his knees for anyone. 

That’s what he tells people at least. 

Raven on the other hand knows the truth. 

“Good boy.” Raven purrs and like that he’s like an obedient puppy again. Waiting for her next command. 

“Open this.” She taps his jaw and he does instantly she then takes Jon’s cock in her hand and presses his tip to his tongue. Jon moans behind her hips twitching. 

“Use your tongue baby, you know what you like.” She murmurs, rubbing her fingers through his hair. 

Damian whines and does as he’s told, tongue swirling around his tip and then focusing on his slit. Jon bucks, pushing himself further into his mouth, making the older boy gag slightly. 

“Fuck…” Jon mumbles, his back arching up. 

The older boy hums softly and gets a bit more confident, using his hand on what he can’t fit in his mouth. 

Raven groans softly making him open his eyes and look up, he finds his girlfriend  _ riding  _ his best friend’s face. It makes him buck into his own hand. Seeing Raven’s eyes rolled back and her lower lip between her teeth. He watches as Jon eagerly buried his face between her thighs and can’t help but understand how addicting she is. 

Realizing he isn’t moving he goes back to what he was doing, while also reaching down to get himself off. He’s so hard it hurts now, he  _ needs  _ to cum. 

While sucking hard on Jon’s tip his eyes flicker up to meet Rae, she smirks and tugs on his hair gently. “You’re so pretty with a mouthful of cock.” She whispers, he moans around Jon and feels his stomach clenching up. 

“Don’t bite.” She warns, of course she knows he’s about to release. And she knows he clenches his jaw as hard as possible when he cums. And  _ that  _ will be very bad for Jon. 

Damian forces his hand off himself and continues to suck his best friend off while also watching Raven use him for her own pleasure. 

Jon cries out against her, his stomach starting to clench, Damian pulls off and uses his hand, his jaw starting to seriously hurt. How the hell does Rae do this for so long sometimes? 

Before he can take him back inside his mouth Jon bucks and cums hard, all over his face. Nearly hitting him in the eye. 

“Oh my gods.” Raven whispers, he winces and pulls away in complete and utter shock. 

She scrambles off Jon’s face feeling him panting. 

Damian wipes by his eyes and makes a face, “now I understand.” He looks at Raven, his nose scrunched up. She giggles and tackles him to the bed, finding one of their shirts for him to wipe his face off. 

“Come here babyboy.” Their lips press together and Damian whines, his neediness finally taking over. “Please, need you.” He whimpers into her mouth. Raven hums and sinks down in his member not wasting any time. 

Damian’s eyes roll back in bliss, his hand on her hips fucking hard down on his cock hard. The two of them panting into each other’s mouths. 

Raven suddenly whines loud her whole body clenching up. Damian feels a hand between them and smirks seeing Jon biting along her neck and rubbing her clit hard. 

“F-fuck...oh my gods…” she cries out and cums hard her head falling back against Jon’s shoulder. 

Damian moans and can’t hold off any longer, her clenching and whining being too much for him. His orgasm washes over him in seconds. The two of them practically released together. 

Raven comes back down first, her hips twitching and thighs shaking. He stares up at her, seeing Jon still stimulating her with teasing fingers. “Can I fuck you next time please Rae?” He heads his best friend at whine when his girlfriend. 

“Ask her when you’re not playing with her.” Damian growls pushing his hand away. He eases her off him slowly and then tugs her to his chest, Jon curls up behind her. His fingers finding her core again. “Jon-“ she whines but doesn’t push him away. 

Damian rolls his eyes and does it for her, finally coming back to his senses now that his dick isn’t in control. Or he has as much sense as his drunk self can have. 

“I know he pussy is good but back off.” He hisses. 

“Fuck Dami.” Jon groans, “talk dirty more often nasty boy.” 

“If I wasn’t as drunk as I am I’d smother you.” He threatens. 

“Weren’t you just begging two seconds ago? You don’t have murdering rights anymore babyboy.” Jon teases. 

“Hey!” Raven growls her second set of eyes coming out and skin going red, Jon shrieks, as all four set on him. 

_ ‘Be nice to him or I’ll eat your soul.’  _ She growls. 

“Okay okay! I was just teasing! Please don’t eat me unless it’s sexually Miss demon Raven!” He squirms head bowed. 

In seconds Raven is back to normal and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Good boy.” 

And like that the three of them are wrapped around each other, Damian and Jon curled up on Raven’s chest. Soon falling asleep like that. 

*

“Oh my fucking head.” 

Damian hears Jon’s voice and instantly opens his eyes, why the fuck is he in Raven’s room with them? 

“Shut up don’t be so loud.” Raven now groans. He nuzzles into her more, a headache of his own settling in. 

“I don’t think in all the years I’ve known him he’s ever slept so late.” 

Damian huffs and ignores his words, he’ll figure out later why-“you fucking  _ came  _ on my face!” He screams, memories from the previous night coming back in a rush. 

“Holy fuck! When did you wake up!?” Jon nearly ends up off the bed. 

“Hey, yell about that later I’m hungover and sore.” Raven takes his face in her hands and pulls him back down to her. 

“He, Rae! He nearly blinded me!” He sputters. 

“Would you like a gold star babe? The first time I blew you you did the same thing so shut up.” 

“That was  _ not  _ my first blowjob!” Jon rages next to them. 

“Could have fooled me.” Damian smirks, “Yeah you weren’t complaining when my dick was in your mouth  _ baby boy _ .” Jon shoots back. 

The two boys glare at each other, “oh for fucks sake! You both were a couple of dogs in heat for each other last night shut up!” Raven sits up in a huff. She gets out of bed and finds her underwear and dress. 

Damian’s eyes scan the hand prints that are left on her thighs. They’re not his. 

“You left handprints on her!” 

“You try controlling your super strength when she rides your face!” 

“I’m gonna kill you both.” Raven whispers rubbing her face. 

“If I wasn’t naked right now we’d be fighting.” Jon growls now, Damian grabs the pillow under his head and smacks his best friend with it. 

“Stop, this literally is so stupid.” Raven gets between them fully dressed now. 

“You both were needy little subs so shut it, no teasing the other or I swear to god we won’t have sex  _ at  _ all for a month,” she glares at Damian grabbing his face, “and the three of us like this won’t happen again,  _ ever.”  _ Her words now directed at Jon. 

“So play nice with each other and put your damn clothes on before  _ others  _ see the  _ three  _ of us doing the walk of shame.” She has both their faces in her hands. 

“Fine.” Jon grumbles, Damian mumbles under his breath but agrees to play nice as she put it. The two of them getting up to put clothes on. 

Once all presentable again they creep downstairs, Raven leading the way, “dude you totally came in her last night aren’t you worried?” Jon whispers in Damian’s ear as they walk outside. Far enough away from Raven. 

“Do you seriously think, my half  _ demon  _ girlfriend can get pregnant that easily?” 

“How am I supposed to know?” Jon pushes him slightly. 

“She did some kind of spell so she can’t get pregnant. It only works with me though.” 

“So  _ that’s  _ why you wouldn’t let me have a turn.” 

Damian turns and locks eyes with Jon, “no, I didn’t let you have a turn because nobody but me fucks her. She’s  _ my  _ girlfriend.” He growls. 

The younger blushes deeply, “right, of course, duh.” He scratches the back of his head, Damian smirks slightly seeing how flustered he made his best friend. 

“Boys!” Raven hisses by his car already. 

Before Jon can dart away Damian grabs his face, leaning in to kiss him slow but intense. 

Raven groans watching them “We’re never gonna get home.” 

*

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that second part! Damian gets his pay back

A few weeks have passed since Gar’s birthday party, and since the very drunken evening Damian had with Raven and Jon. They’ve surprisingly avoided talking about it for the most part. 

Although Damian has almost had to kill Jon for making off handed comments in the presence of Grayson or Garfield. They are of course oblivious as to why Jon has suddenly started teasingly calling him baby boy or telling him that he’s  _ bad.  _

And their oblivious nature will stay that way. 

Currently Jon is at it again, they’re all training, the  _ entire  _ team in front of them.

Damian pulls his sword out and slices down angrily, seriously about to hurt the younger boy if he doesn’t cut the shit. 

“Come at me baby boy.” Jon taunts waiting for him to fully attack. Damian doesn’t hold back, he takes a step and launches himself at the younger. 

While Jon has the strength and the powers,  _ he  _ is a weapon. He knows his best friend’s weak spots and intends to use that to his advantage. Without the slightest thought he throws a set of batarangs at the younger and they blow up right by his legs making him jump. 

Damian uses this as leverage and kicks up off the ground, grabbing Jon by the ankle and yanks him down to the floor. 

“Is there something wrong with them?” Dick asks Raven. She’s watching the two go at each other’s throats, Damian not backing down in the slightest. And despite Jon’s efforts he is losing miserably to the elder. 

“Nothing more than their normal arguing.” She lies. 

Damian roars and kicks Jon back several feet, knocking the younger to his back. He rolls out of the way just in time, the sword coming down between his shoulder and head. 

“Okay! That’s enough for you two for today!” Kori announces, quickly getting between the two. 

Damian seethes his sword and walks away out of the training room without a word. Beyond pissed off, Jon has taken something that is private and turned it into a joke. 

He finds himself down in the basement starting up his motorcycle, needing to blow off some steam before he does actually hurt someone he cares about. 

“Damian.” Raven’s voice rings through the large space. 

“Not right now Rae.” He reves it to life, before he can take off however his girlfriend’s hand is on his shoulder. 

“Hey, talk to me love.” Her voice is soft and caring, he grits his teeth, sitting back angrily. 

“I just, need to get away from the tower for a bit.” He finally speaks, fighting with the demons in his head. Despite him knowing full well she can feel his emotions and probably knows what he is stewing in more than he does. 

He looks up and their eyes meet, he finds himself resting his forehead to her shoulder. “Come with me?” He asks softly, afraid she’ll say no for whatever reason. 

“How about we do this,” She takes his mask off, “ _ we  _ go out, Damian and Rachel, not Robin and Raven.” She murmurs, brushing his hair behind his ear. 

He sighs but nods his head, “okay...I’m not calling you Rachel though, that’s weird.” 

She giggles at his words and kisses his cheek, “I didn’t think you would.” 

*

Soon they’re dressed in civilian clothes and walking through a crowded street, their destination is their favorite tea shop. But that’ll be eventually. 

Right now they are inside a used book store that Raven occasionally has had to drag Damian out of. 

“Your limit is ten books.” She tells him firmly. 

“Ten?” He complains, a small pout coming across his features. 

“Yeah ten, you’re gonna run out of bedroom babe.” Raven kisses his forehead and opens the door for him, “wow a true gentleman.” He rolls his eyes making her go in front of him. She sets down the stairs and they easily get lost within the massive walls. 

Damian wonders through the sections, finding a small nook. It’s silent for the exception of people shuffling around, Raven standing just in front of him looking through the thousands of books.

She has tight jeans on with rips along her thighs, her black blouse a keyhole at the top. The sleeves bustled out a little. “What are you staring at?” She blushes, crouching down in front of him. 

He turns red now, “you’re beautiful beloved.” 

She smiles and kisses him softly, “love you.” 

“Love you.” His voice is soft as she stands up and walks further into the store. He sighs heavily, hit with how much he loves his girlfriend suddenly. 

The whole reason they left out of his mind for the time being.

*

Some time passes and Damian is engrossed in a book he found surprisingly in the fiction section. A place he usually never ventures, but the cover of the book caught his attention. 

To his side he has three others stacked up, all waiting to be purchased. Raven’s head is on his shoulder reading her own text quietly. 

She absently traces shapes to his thigh, fingers moving in the patterns of spells he’s seen her cast countless times. He looks up from his book to watch what she’s doing. 

“You okay?” He asks softly, “mm, yeah.” Her face lifts up and she smiles? Violet eyes lighting up. 

“Let’s go get something to eat. I'm starving.” He helps her stand and takes all their books going to check out. 

Raven holds his hand and walks just behind him, still looking around in wonder. 

Afterwards they head to the tea shop, the place is small and serene. Both of their favorite spots to be. Damian walks her to the very back where they normally sit. Their shoes come off at the small steps so they can walk into the sitting area. 

Once they’re all sat and comfortable Damian feels Raven’s eyes on him, as if she’s staring into his soul. 

“What is it love?” 

“Are you going to talk to me about why we’re out of the tower right now?” She crosses her legs, looking as if she might start floating. 

“I would rather not.” He mutters. 

“Bottling whatever is bothering you up is going to make you feel worse and you know it.” Raven’s hand slides under his jaw and he sighs, “I can feel your pain my dear, talk to me please.” 

He leans back and shuts his eyes, mulling over the words in his head. He doesn’t want to talk about this, doesn’t want anything to do with it. 

Damian bites his lower lip, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “I’m just...irritated with Jon.” He finally mutters, “I know he’s just messing with me, but it’s personal now.” He continues gritting his teeth. Feelings and him do not get along one bit. 

Raven hums next to him, “do you regret it?” 

“Regret what?” 

“That night? I know Jon keeps being a shit head about it, but  _ we  _ haven’t talked about it.” She shifts and sets down the menu. 

He rings the small bell and stays silent, “no, yes, I regret trusting him.” His voice is barely above a whisper. 

Red creeps up his neck, this is not a conversation he wants to have. 

The waiter comes over and takes their orders, Raven not having said anything else yet. He can feel her being hesitant with her words. Which puts him on edge slightly. 

“Just say whatever you’re thinking Rae.” 

“I don’t regret it, but I wish it didn’t happen while we were drunk. There…” she trails off and Damian narrows his eyes at her. 

“You’re not going to hurt my feelings just say whatever it is.” He comes off a bit more harsh than he meant to. 

“I know it wasn’t just sex for you both.” 

“What?” Damian glares now, “yes it was.” 

Raven looks at him with knowing eyes, “you’re hurting because you love Jon and I, whether in different ways or not. We both trusted him with something that is just between us and he’s using it against both of us.” 

“Has he said something to you?” He sits up straighter, anger raising a bit at the thought of Jon tormenting Raven the same way he’s been doing to him. 

“No, not outright.” Raven takes his hand, “I know you’re angry with him, and I am too. But I don’t think he realizes what he’s doing.” 

“How couldn’t he? He says-he calls me  _ babyboy  _ in front of others wanting to get a reaction out of me.” Damian seethes. 

Raven leans over and takes his face in her hands, “he saw me in ways only you ever have, he knows I’m not strong-“ 

“Damian.” Raven’s voice is soft, cutting him off completely, her touch gentle. He swallows hating that he’s all worked up about this, it’s so stupid. A few years ago he would have  _ never  _ been like this. He’s let his guard down so much, allowing himself to grow so weak. 

“You’re not weak, feeling these things doesn’t change how strong you are. The fact that you like to be taken care of is completely normal my love, I know you are feeling such intense shame right now. But you have no reason to.” She presses a soft kiss to his forehead. 

He shifts from sitting cross legged to putting his knees to his chest, her words playing through his mind. 

“I’m not ashamed...I just, I’m mad that he…” Damian trails off not even knowing what he’s trying to say at this point. 

“I think you two should talk about.” Raven finally says. 

“There’s nothing to talk about Rae, we all were drunk and it didn’t mean anything. The only reason he wants it to happen again is because he wants to sleep with you, and  _ that  _ is not happening.” He crosses his legs again and rubs his face. 

“I just need to, get over it, stop letting what he says bother me. It shouldn’t in the first place. I shouldn’t behave like that with him or  _ you  _ for that matter.” 

His mind races as he speaks, thoughts popping up left and right. A battle raging inside of him. 

Raven reaches over and touches his arm, very gently rubbing her thumb into his bicep. “There is nothing wrong with-“

“Yes, yes there is Rae, I shouldn’t...it’s embarrassing. I have been trained since the day I was born to be a dominant being, what I’ve turned into is a mockery.” Damian bites his lower lip looking off at the shelves, forcing himself to stay in control of his emotions. 

Why the fuck is he about to cry? 

Raven turns his face and their eyes lock, despite him trying to look anywhere but her. Her thumb comes up and wipes his cheek gently, “you are the strongest, smartest, and most stubborn person I know Damian Wayne, I don’t care how many times I have to tell you that. There is no shame in wanting to be taken care of, and there is nothing wrong with  _ me  _ loving you the way I do. Since when have you cared about what other people think?” She leans in and kisses him softly, their foreheads pressed together. 

“And you know what? At the end of the day we have fucking amazing sex so who gives a shit?” He snorts at her comment and wraps his arm around her. A small smile coming across his features, her words making him settle a bit. 

That and the fact he’s almost positive she is soothing him with her magic right now. 

Raven kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly, “I think it’s only fair we give Jon a taste of his own medicine anyway.” She adds, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Oh?” 

“Hmm.” 

He looks down at his girlfriend and sees the devilish smirk on her face. A similar expression coming to rest of his own features.

“He keeps saying he wants you to fuck him.” She shrugs with a playful look on her face. 

Damian bites his lower lip, the thought of getting his frustrations out on Jon by fucking his brains out is much better than planning his murder. “And besides, you can be a subby baby all you want with me-“ 

“Raven!” He blushes deeply, she just smirks, “What I'm saying is, you’re like that with me, not him. Two against one sounds like more fun.” His eyes light up at her words. 

Realizing what she’s getting at, “yes, yes it does.” 

*

Once back at the tower their plan sets into motion, Damian goes off to find Jon while Raven goes up to the living wing. 

The young Wayne finds his best friend in the game room with Gar, Jaime, Donna and Wally. The five of them playing pool, Jon leaning over the table lining up his shot. 

“Kori said to keep you guys separate.” Wally announces, making them all look up at Damian. 

Jon hisses as he misses his shot, ultimately knocking the cue ball off the table. 

“We’re fine West.” Damian says absently, his eyes locked on Jon. The younger visibly shivers, holding his pool stick out in front of him as if that’s a formidable weapon against the trained assassin. 

“What’s going on between you two anyway? Did you try and kiss Rae at my party Jonboy?” Gar snorts, leaning back on the couch. 

“No! I don’t have a death wish...we’re fine.” Jon glances at the newest Robin and runs a hand through his hair, just one of his nervous ticks that he has. 

“Where is Raven?” Donna then asks, looking around as if Raven is needed down here at the moment. 

“May I have a word Jon?” Damian then clears his throat and moves off the wall, not waiting for the younger to follow him. He already knows he will. 

Once down the hall he hears Jon’s footsteps only a few behind his own, “if you’re gonna kill me we’re gonna have some serious explaining to do.” 

Damian ignores his words and turns so he’s in one of the few nooks that the cameras can’t see. Jon comes over too, “I hate when you get silent, freaks me out.” He complains. The elder just stares down at him, thankful for their height difference just a little more than usual. 

“Dami you’re stressing me out.” Jon groans, “I know you want to punch me or whatever but you did enough of th-“ his voice cuts off by Damian’s lips on his. 

The older boy backs him into the corner, Jon makes a soft noise, his arms going to his waist, touching along his hips. 

Damian smirks and bites down only to pull away quickly, “hey! You can’t just do that.” Jon all but stamps his foot. The elder lifts a brow, he grabs his chin firmly, eyes tunneling into him. 

“You need to be taught a lesson.” Damian growls and Jon’s knees go weak. 

“I-I do…” the younger bites his lower lip and leans into Damian more, his eyes fluttering shut waiting for him to do something else. 

Damian smirks and pulls away completely backing out of the corner, he then without a word goes over to the elevator. Jon scrambles after him. 

“That was mean.” He mumbles arms crossed over his chest. 

“That was nothing.” The elder leans against the railing, his and Raven’s plan going over in his mind. He watches Jon, seeing him too going over whatever in his head. Kent takes a step and then Damian is pinned to the wall. 

“You can’t just push me around. And not to mention, you and I both know this is more than teaching me some kind of lesson.” He practically snarls. 

Damian grits his teeth and pushes him back, or tries to, the super’s strength winning. 

“You’re right, it’s about you being a complete dick this past week since it happened.” 

“Me!? All I’ve been trying to do is to get you to fuck me, but all you do is ignore me!” Jon shoots back. He blocks the elder in against the rail, their bodies pressing together.

“I’m ignoring you because you’re pissing me off! You’re taking something  _ private  _ and making it a joke.” Damian seethes back, he gets his arms free and grabs a handful of Jon hair, tugging his head back. Their positions changing abruptly, Jon shoved face first into the wall. 

Damian pressed right against his ass, an aggressive hand gripping his belt loops tugging him back. 

“You want me to fuck you,  _ that  _ is not the way to do it.” He growls in his ear. Jon squirms, a soft whine coming from him, “what other way is there?! Unless I make you mad you don’t pay attention to me, you’re so far up Raven’s ass you haven’t noticed me practically begging you to bend me over.” 

“I'm up her ass because she’s my girlfriend idiot. Don’t sit here and act like every word you’ve said to me over the past week hasn’t been an attempt to get me to react to you. The only reason I haven’t is because...it feels like you’re making fun of me asshole.” Damian grip loosens and Jon turns around tugging him down so their lips meet again. 

The two of them groan into each other, Jon’s hands going up to tangle in his dark hair. Damian’s resting on his hip, fingers curled into the material. 

“I’m not making fun of you, not at all Dami...I’m just, jealous, it’s so stupid.” Jon sighs heavily and sags against him, his forehead now resting on his shoulder. 

_ Jealous.  _

Damian looks down at him, now he’s really confused. “What are you jealous about?” He lifts his chin not letting him run away from this. He needs answers now and he’s going to get them. 

“I, don’t know...I’m-you’re not afraid to let that side of you out. You have Raven and-“

“Shut up Jon.” Damian cuts him off by pressing his hand over his mouth. The elevator doors open and the two desperate quickly, their cheeks red. 

The elder tugs Jon down the hall into his room, the second they're inside Kent pulls him close to lock their lips again. Damian hums and slides his hands through his hand, biting down softly. Jon whines quietly, hips shifting already. 

He breaks the kiss and lets the younger move down his neck, his eyes locking on his girlfriend. Who is leaning against the wall with a smirk. Seeing her sends a shiver down his spine. But he can’t get captivated by her this time around, as much as he wants to. 

Damian backs Jon up to his bed and pushes him down, in the next second Raven crawls up the bed and grabs him by the shirt. 

“Rae-“ he inhales hard and touches her hands. “Surprised to see me?” She smirks, her grip loosens and Damian watches in silence as his girlfriend runs her fingers along his best friend’s throat. 

Is this what he looks like? Completely helpless under her? 

“I, no, not really.” Jon laughs nervously, he tips his head back as she kisses his skin softly. 

Damian sees Jon’s eyes light up red as they roll back in his head, Raven’s teeth catching his ear. Just watching is making his jeans tight. 

He locks his door and then crawls up the bed too, fingers sliding up Raven’s side slowly. Her body reacts to his touch instantly making a smirk spread across his face. 

Jon’s breath hitches as he moves to kiss along the other side of his neck. 

“I must be fucking dead.” He groans out, eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritting. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure.” Raven pulls away and lifts Damian’s face too, leaning in to kiss him slowly. The younger hums and pulls her closer, capturing her lower lip between his teeth. 

“We’re not even drunk this time.” Jon shifts his hips trying to get some sort of attention. Damian watches his best friend through his lashes try and rut his hips up into Raven. 

“If you need to be drunk then this isn’t happening.” Rae pulls away and grips his chin, her eyes serious. 

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Jon looks at her like she’s the world and he is going to do everything for her. It’s curious. 

Damian watches the way his friend falls apart so easily, very different from the previous time. It could be the lack of alcohol, or it could be that he wants Raven that much that he’ll do whatever to get her. 

“Damian.” Raven’s voice snaps him from his thoughts. He quickly looks up and finds her lips on his again, he hums and gets lost in her. He can’t help that he’s addicted. 

He pushes his submissiveness aside for the time and picks her up with ease, moving her off Jon and into his lap. The younger boy whines and sits up, “I am  _ not  _ just watching this time.”

Raven pulls away from him and they share a look, Jon swallowing realizing he might have made a bad choice. 

Damian moves first, he tackles Jon to the bed, Raven pulls his sweatpants down in the next second. The older boy gets his shirt off too and soon Kent is laying in just his boxers. 

Raven smirks and palms him slowly, stroking him through the material making him squirm around. She teases him relentlessly, causing him to whine loud. 

“Dami...please, I’ll be good.” He pants, staring up at the older boy with needy eyes. 

“I know you will.” He smirks and runs his hands along his chest now, pinching both his nipples. 

“Fuck-“ Jon rolls his hips into Raven’s hand, getting a good pace, his body absolutely lightly up. 

Damian leans down and licks the sensitive nub slowly, swirling his tongue making him moan. He also reaches down to help Rae, pushing the fabric of his boxers away so his member springs free. 

“Look how messy you are.” Raven scolds, Damian pulls away and sees Jon is leaking badly, the younger whines and hides his face. 

“Please…” he whimpers, hips bucking up into the air. 

Raven hums softly and moves to kiss Damian’s cheek, getting off his bed. He, given the opportunity, rubs his thumb into Jon’s slit, collecting the precum leaking out. He then lifts his fingers to the younger’s mouth. 

Jon wraps his lips around them instantly, their eyes locked as he sucks eagerly. “Fuck-“ Damian whispers, taking his fingers out. The younger smirks and pushes him to his back, kicking out of his boxers. 

Damian lets him unbutton his jeans, and lets him pull them off. Only mildly concerned about where Raven is. But that’s all due to the fact his brain has turned off and he’s thinking solely with his dick. 

Jon leans in and kisses him slowly hand rubs him through his briefs. “Are you going to pay me back for cumming on your face now baby boy?” He whispers. 

Damian grabs his hair and bites down on his neck hard enough to leave a mark, “no, you’re going to swallow like a good little slut.” He growls and Jon’s eyes roll back completely. 

“Yes sir.”

Raven’s head lifts at that, her eyes narrowed, she can’t for the life of her figure out if Jon said that ironically or not. Either way judging by the look on her boyfriend’s face he liked it.  _ A lot.  _

Jon moves down the elder’s body and tugs his briefs off, not hesitating to wrap his lips around his cock instantly. Damian’s back arches, he shuts his eyes and grabs Kent’s hair, guiding his head. 

Soft moans escape him as Jon hallows his cheeks and sucks hard. His hand moving on what he can’t fit in his mouth. He thrusts his hips up slowly, wanting more. 

“Aren’t you cute.” Raven’s voice in his ear suddenly sends shivers down his body. He can feel her warmth all over him suddenly. Only he quickly realizes he’s not about to cum because of his girlfriend, he’s about to cum because Jon can deepthroat like a porn Star. 

“Is Jonny making you feel good baby?” She taunts in his ear, her fingers almost  _ absently  _ pulling at his nipples through his shirt. “You’re so squirmy, is my baby gonna cum already?” 

He whines loud, hips bucking up, “Rae-“ 

Jon pulls off and looks up, “Dami, look at me.” He tugs on his cock forcing the older boy to glare down. 

“Use me how you wanna sir.” He smirks. 

Damian growls, “I hate you both  _ so  _ much right now.” Raven giggles at his words and kisses him, hand on his cheek. 

“I can make him stop baby,” she kisses by his ear, “I don’t think you want that.” 

“N-no…” he pushes his face in her neck that overwhelming submissive feeling coming over him again. “Rae, please.” He whimpers, grabbing for her now. 

Jon pops off again and grits his teeth, he then spreads Damian’s legs and licks his entrance causing the older boy to cry out. Raven looks down and sees what he’s up to and shakes her head. 

“No.” She grabs Jon by the hair and stops him from eating Damian out. That is a privilege only she gets.

Damian whimpers tears on his lashes again as he fights with himself. Wanting to go through with his and Raven’s plan but also  _ needing  _ her to do anything to him. To use him as she wants. 

“Easy baby.” She murmurs, soothing him, she then tugs Jon back up to them and lays him on Damian’s chest. 

“She’s jealous.” Jon smirks, he kisses along his best friend’s neck and strokes them both slowly. Raven rolls her eyes and moves again. Getting Kent on his back. 

Damian shivers slightly and pushes his hand off him, “if she’s jealous then we’re both in for it.” He moves and takes his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Raven kneels at the foot of the bed, a bottle of lube in her hand. 

She stares at them both, Jon swallows and sinks into the mattress, “she’s gonna fuck you.” He whispers to Damian. Who in turn snorts and bites his neck again. 

“Not this time.” 

Raven crawls between Jon’s legs and sets her hand on his member, stroking slowly. Damian scoots down to be next to her, their lips locking momentarily. He then pulls away and takes the lube, “paybacks a bitch.” 

Raven kisses his cheek and presses Jon’s legs apart rubbing along his inner thighs gently. The younger boy whines loud making them both look up. His face is red and he has fingers in his mouth. 

Damian pushes his girlfriend up to comfort him, he hears her soft words but doesn’t really listen. Focused on his task at hand down. 

“Jon, have you ever…” 

“Yeah.” He breathes out before Damian can even finish his sentence. His face currently pushed into Raven’s neck. 

The elder hums and looks up through his lashes while licking at his tip slowly. 

“Don’t cum on his face again, he’s not drunk so he’ll make you pay now.” Raven murmurs, Jon laughs softly and lifts his face, his lips pouted. 

Damian shuts his eyes and relaxes his jaw, he might like this a little too much. But he’ll never admit that out loud. Slowly he starts to take more in his mouth, sucking hard. He slips his hand between his thighs and rubs against his balls gently making him buck up. 

He was ready this time however, moving back quick enough not to get choked. Looking up again he sees Raven keeping him quiet by kissing him. His hands tangled in her hair. 

Clearly he’s enjoying being the center of attention. 

Damian opens the bottle of lube and spreads it around on his fingers, while still watching the two above him he slides one inside. 

He sees Jon’s mouth fall open, and notices the way Raven smirks. 

Going back to sucking him off he presses his digit a little deeper and Jon moans. Soft fingers run through his hair and he blinks up at Raven, her eyes loving but also possessive. This must be killing her. 

“Good boy.” She murmurs, now guiding him by his hair. 

He lets out a soft moan, eyes fluttering back shut, forgetting that he should go slow, he adds a second finger. Causing Jon to buck up and choke him badly. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, coughing to the side. Raven takes his face into her hands and wipes his chin, “not so easy huh?” She smirks. 

“No,” his voice is hoarse and he can’t help but nuzzles into her touch. 

“Let me do it baby.” She whispers, taking his fingers out of Jon slowly. “No,” he pouts back eyes locked with hers. 

“No?” Raven shifts slightly and kisses along his jaw, “you’re not being very fair my love.” 

“You’re mine.” Damian pulls her close, his eyes locking with Jon’s over her shoulder. Jon just smirks and grabs his cock, pumping himself while watching Raven take him apart. 

“Yeah, and you’re mine.” She runs her nails down his chest and he shivers. Goosebumps flaring up his skin with every touch she gives. 

“Fine.” He pouts more, but let’s her take the lube from him. But before she can wiggle between Jon’s legs he’s down between hers. She lets out a soft shriek as he bites along her inner thigh, picking her up to straddle his face. He quickly pulls her panties to the side and devours her. 

“Fuck-“ Raven slumps forward, hand going into Damian’s hair. She forgets what they’re doing for a second and rolls her hips down on his tongue. 

He smirks and presses his muscle deep inside her, only to then lick up to her clit and stay there. 

“Damian…” she moans softly, eyes rolled back. 

Just as much as she takes him apart, he can do the same given the opportunity. 

“I don’t know if I like you riding his face better or riding mine.” Jon smirks. Raven slaps his thigh making him laugh.

Damian lifts her slightly and bites on her sensitive nerves making her cry out. Her back arching in the prettiest way. 

He  _ knows  _ he’s making it hard for her to blow Jon, and that’s what he wants. He doesn’t want it to be easy, and he doesn’t want to see that smug look on his best friend’s face when her intoxicating mouth wraps around him. 

He lets her grind down on him, letting her use him completely, “wow he’s made you significantly less intimidating Rae.” Damian can hear the smirk on Jon’s face, can feel the way she tenses up. 

She must grab onto the younger boy in some way that he can’t see because Jon starts whining louder than before. 

He lifts her slightly again and pushes his tongue back into her deeply. “Oh my gods Dami.” Her voice breaks and he gets a huge surge of pride, as well as being a little smug. 

He knows exactly how to get her to scream. 

Jon moans, but it seems so far away. All on Damian’s mind now is getting Raven to cum, to take her dominating self apart piece by piece. 

He flicks his tongue along her clit again and focuses there, feeling her thighs starting to shake. “You’re such a brat.” She growls down at him. 

He looks up, seeing she’s three fingers deep inside Jon now and the younger boy is an absolute mess. His dick leaking against his stomach, and muscles clenching up. 

Knowing he can torture her a little bit more he slips a hand between her thighs too and shoves two digits in. Hooking them up to the perfect spot. 

Raven pants loud and bucks against his mouth, little whines coming from her. 

He smirks and doesn’t let up his attack. The trembles going through her body a dead give away that her orgasm is approaching quickly. 

“Ah-“ she cries out, words from a language even he doesn’t know falling from her lips. She clenches up on his digits and cums hard, riding her high out until she’s twitching and trying to get off of him. 

“Fuck babe, you nearly killed me.” She giggles and takes her fingers from Jon. Pulling Damian up to kiss her. “Good you deserved it.” He bites her lower lip and touches her in a teasing manner making her jump and close her legs quickly. 

“Brat.” 

“Hmm, you love me.” 

“I do.” Raven then pulls away and pushes him towards Jon who’s straining against the sheets. 

“That was hot, but it was really mean that you made me watch.” The younger breathes out, Damian just rolls his eyes and spreads his legs again. Sliding between them slowly. 

Jon stares at him with wide eyes, their lips meeting messily again. Damian feels around for the condoms Raven brought over, his face bright red as he rolls it on himself. 

Kent rolls his hips up getting friction on both of them. “Are you sure?” The elder whispers. 

“Yeah I’m sure, my legs are wide open.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

Damian grits his teeth and pushes himself inside Jon, the younger throws his head back and cries out. “Oh my gods.” He hisses blue eyes again turning red. 

“Do not heat vision me.” Damian hisses. 

“Trying not to…” Jon grips his biceps and pants, his entire body lighting up. 

“Jesus fuck Dami, I knew you were big but-“ he cuts himself off with a moan. Back arching now as Damian pushes in a little more. 

“Easy babe.” Raven scratches along his back reminding him she’s there. He watches as her pale hand moves to wrap around Jon’s member. 

Stroking him enough to get him to loosen up, “slow.” She kisses his cheek and rubs down his back. 

Jon clenches up and Damian nearly cums right then and there. 

“Fuck-why are you so tight.” He hisses out. 

“Super strength.” Jon smirks. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Damian leans forward and connects their lips, a smile on both their faces due to his lame joke. 

The older boy controls himself as much as possible, easing inside him slowly. 

“You can move. Just, slow.” Jon murmurs. 

Damian grunts and sets his forehead to his shoulder, lifting one of his long legs around his waist. The younger moans and bucks up. 

Raven shakes her head watching the two of them, Damian can feel her eyes on his back. A part of him feels immensely guilty since she’s not a part of this in some way. 

Slowly he starts a pace, both of them moaning into each other, Raven runs her fingers through their hair and kisses their cheeks. Whispering soft words to them. 

Damian knows her sights will eventually be set on him though, she’ll want to make him squirm and lose control. “Fuck, oh my god-“ Jon suddenly cries out. 

Damian shifts his hips and watches as his best friend actually rips the sheets under him. Raven picks his hand up and his nails dig into the elder’s back. “You better keep hitting right there baby boy.” She purrs into his ear. 

He whines at the nickname, looking up at her finally. “Jonny feels good right pup?” She whispers so only he hears right in his ear. He bucks but grits his teeth. 

“Don’t you dare.” She just smirks at his threat and leans down to kiss Jon slowly. The younger cries out as Damian fucks into him particularly hard. 

Imagining it to be his girlfriend for a moment, wishing just for a second it was her he was pounding into. Only because of the  _ name  _ she used. She is all too aware of how much of a mess it makes him and Jon is  _ not  _ finding out about that. 

“D-Damian…” Jon moans again, Raven’s hand stuck between them, jerking him off quickly. He speeds up his thrusts and matches her pace, craving release just as much as he is. 

Jon clenches up again and Damian nearly sees stars he sloppily thrusts into him. Raven tugs his hair and he’s done for, cumming hard, without warning. 

Kent arches up, his release spraying up on his chest. Both of them panting loud, bodies slick with sweat and other fluids. 

After a few seconds Damian pulls out and falls to his side, breathing heavily. “Holy fuck.” Jon runs his hands through his hair, the two of them still reeling. 

“Do I need to get oxygen or something?” Raven asks with a lazy expression.

Damian just pulls her down to his chest, “shh,” he nuzzles into her neck, legs wrapping around her waist. 

“Why the fuck do you have any kind of clothes on still?” Jon sees she’s still in her bra and panties and shakes his head. 

She just curls closer to Damian and threads her fingers through his hair, “I don’t really think  _ this  _ was about me.” 

“What’s that supposed mean?” Damian lifts his head now, staring at his girlfriend, trying to read her expression. She just kisses his forehead. 

“That’s for the two of you to find out.” 

“You know an empath usually helps people figure out their emotions.” Jon rolls his eyes at her. 

“How much more help do you need?” She glares back. 

“Some since you’re being all cryptic.” 

Damian ignores their words and just cuddles closer to his girlfriend, a state of ease melting into his body. 

“Damian, back me up.” Jon nudges his shoulder, “sorry I’m asleep.” He mumbles in response, face pressed into her neck. 

He’s currently at war with himself,  _ again.  _

Raven’s words sink into his brain, he sits up slightly and looks at her again. Their eyes lock and he just sighs he’s heavily, this thing with Jon is weird. 

He loves Raven in a way he’s never loved anyone else. They’re soulmates at the end of the day, a bond that can never be broken. 

Groaning softly he lifts himself up making Jon and Raven jump at his sudden movement. 

He goes off into the bathroom to clean himself up, mind still whirling on what Rae had said. Jon is his best friend, nothing more than that. And while the sex is great and all he doesn’t want anything else out of it. 

He’s pretty positive Jon feels the same way as well, at least he hopes he does. 

Damian washes his face off and cleans up the rest of his body. When he comes back out he finds Jon  _ snoring  _ on Raven’s shoulder. “It’s just a guess, but I think you wore him out.” She teases. 

He shakes his head and finds a shirt and sweats, the sweatpants for himself, “come here.” She slips out from under Jon and crawls over to him. 

“What did you mean?” He whispers while slipping his shirt over her frame. 

She looks up at him with curious eyes, “what do you think I meant?” Her arms wrap around his neck, he picks her up easily. Soft kisses pressing against her shoulders. 

“If I knew I wouldn’t be asking love.” He hugs her tightly, “I don’t, I’m…” he trails off. Raven hums and sets her feet down, fingers running through his hair. 

She pulls him to his desk and sits in his lap, “talk to me.”

“I’d rather not.” 

Damian looks down at her shoulder, stewing in his thoughts further. 

“Does he think this is going to be more?” He then whispers. 

“I can’t read minds, my dear. Do you want it to be?” 

“No. I love you, as fun as this kind of stuff is, I don’t want anything out of it.” Damian runs his fingers along her hips, she nods and kisses his forehead. 

“Good.” 

Raven shifts in his lap and hugs him tightly, “can we take a nap now?”

“Yeah.” 

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally love writing this so much. I realize I may have developed a plot so if you guys want more I can do that! 
> 
> What’s everyone’s thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Requests?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have plot people. Get ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally could cry with how well received this has been. NGL I was shook the house about posting this but anyway! Hope you guys enjoy this part!

“Hey slow down!” Robin turns to see Nightwing running along a roof top to catch up with him. 

He narrows his eyes at the sight of his brother, “why are you following me?” He crouches down along the ledge waiting for the older man to catch up. 

“We need to talk.” 

“Are you out of breath? You’re getting old.” 

“Funny your girlfriend said the same thing.” Nightwing sits down on the ledge too and leans back on his elbows. 

“What is it we need to talk about that you couldn’t say at the tower?” Robin sits down too, despite being on patrol, whatever Dick needs to talk about he’ll listen. For now at least. 

“I didn’t want prying ears.” 

Damian hums, “does that mean Super Boy, Beast Boy or Star?” 

“All of the above.” 

“Great.” 

Nightwing rubs the back of his head and Robin prepares himself for whatever shit he’s about to hear. “Okay, so, Uh-“

“Spit it out Dick.” Damian rolls his eyes. 

“Are you and Jon fucking?” 

Damian nearly falls off the roof, he grips the side tightly, “what the hell did you just say to me?” 

“Okay, hear me out.” 

“Yeah you better start talking.” Damian nearly pulls his sword out and beheads his brother. 

“Conner asked me why his brother had a limp-“

“So you jump to me?!” Damian stands and looks above Nightwing, “no! Conner talked to Jon, and he spilled his guts.” 

“I might as well jump off the roof now.” Damian runs a hand through his hair, “he was telling the truth!?” Dick is now up too. 

“How much did his big mouth spout?” The younger spins and lifts his sword. 

“And I swear to god Grayson a word about any of this and I tell Star what you were up to in Gotham a few months ago.” 

“Okay, low blow. I wouldn’t tell anyone, but, what I want to know is if Raven knows. I’m allowed to fuck up, not you.” 

Damian drops his sword now, “does Raven know? Are you sure Conner got the full story? Because I swear to god you of all people should know to get all the information before approaching, about something like this.” Dick raises a brow at him. 

“Don’t interrupt me now. Jon told Conner you guys had sex. And Conner understands that Jon has feelings for you.” 

“No…” The younger groans loud, “that, that is not what happened.” 

“No? Then please explain.” 

“I’m not talking about my  _ sex  _ life with you.” 

“Just answer my question, does Raven know?”

“Raven was there! You think I’d  _ sleep  _ with Jon without my girlfriend knowing about it?!” 

“Damian Wayne you had a threesome!” Grayson nearly screams, jumping slightly. Damian seethes and punches his brother brother in the arm. 

“Would you like to go walk down there and tell the whole town!?”

“Oh my god! Damian, you sly dog.”

Robin rubs his face, “stop, oh my god.” He groans loud, wanting nothing more than to nose dive off the roof. 

“I didn’t even know you liked guys!” 

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I thought Jon was messing with us! I can’t wait to tell Conner.” 

“I’m gonna kill you now.” Damian pounces and Dick avoids him, “okay okay, I’ll stop. I’m just, wow, I didn’t think you had that in you. I mean Raven is one thing but-“ the younger glares at him, knife in hand now. 

“You’re so annoying, why are you acting like this? Why are you snooping around like I’m a kid?” 

Grayson seems to calm down finally, “I’m not snooping, I was sent on a mission by a worried older brother.” 

“A worried older brother?! Conner shouldn’t be in my business either. And whatever Jon told him is bullshit, since he clearly didn't tell him the whole thing.” Damian growls. 

“So what is?” Nightwing sits back down, forcing the younger down too. 

“Unlike  _ him  _ I don’t parade around and yell about my sex life.” Damian sets his sword down, hand still tight on the handle. 

“He only talked to Conner because he has feelings for you.” 

Robin turns and locks eyes with his brother, “ _ feelings? _ ” Raven’s words ring in his mind, the two of them not knowing what their  _ thing  _ is. 

“I can’t elaborate either Dami, that’s all Con got out of him.” 

Damian groans loud, head going in his hands, “he knows it’s just sex…” Grayson just hums next to him. 

“What’s Raven’s thoughts on this whole thing, when did it even happen?” 

The younger lays back on the ledge, hands shaking slightly, too many emotions going through him. 

“Raven, has said cryptic things about it, but I’ve learned she’s like that about most things. Her rule about the emotions she feels is as bad as father’s justice not vengeance. And the first time it was at Gar’s party.” 

“ _ First?!” _

“We were intoxicated, it doesn’t count.” Damian brings his knees to his chest, head leaning against them. 

“And Rae was there for both?” Dick bites his lip, “if you’re fantasizing about my girlfriend I will push you off this roof.” He seethes. 

“I wasn’t! That’s weird. And more the point, one threesome with people is one thing, but another with the same people, that’s asking for something bad to happen.” Grayson leans back too the two of them looking out at the city. 

“You say like you know from experience?” 

“You have enough dirt on me kid, I’m not giving you more.” 

“Ivy and Harley.” 

“No! Listen Harley and I, it’s complicated. She’s you know and I’m, ya know...even if we wanted it to work…”

“You sound real cut up about this.” Damian snorts, “this isn’t about me.” 

“It shouldn’t be about me. We had sex, that’s all, it was clear to all three of us that’s all it was.” He crosses his arms over his chest, a blush creeping up his neck. 

“Wait, oh my god. Th-that's why all last week he kept calling you-oh my fucking god! That’s why you tried to kill him in training!” 

“On that note, I’m leaving. Have fun on patrol!” Damian shoots his grappling hook across and jumps down, his head swimming with the conversation he just had. 

Back at the tower he contemplates going inside or just taking off. He feels his phone going off but ignores it too, his emotions practically bursting from his chest. 

He shuts his eyes and sets his head on his knees, sitting up on the highest point of the roof. Needing to just relax somehow and clear his head. 

“Damian?” 

Raven’s soft voice makes him jump, his eyes opening, the sky above him is a light shade of purple. He fell asleep on the roof. 

Slowly he stands and stretches. “I fell asleep.” He mumbles. 

Raven looks up at him, he jumps down and lands right in front of her. “You’re hurt,” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Dae,” her hands take his face, he swallows and nuzzles into her touch, arms curled around her tightly. 

“What’s going on baby?” She kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly. “Can we just go inside?” 

She nods and they end up in her room, her hands on him gently. She eases him down into her bed and takes his mask off. 

“Talk to me.”

“Jon has, feelings for me.” Damian swallows, his cheeks bright red. 

“Did he tell you?” 

“He told Conner, Conner told Dick, and you can assume the rest.” 

Raven removes his cape and unbuckles his top, “and, you’re feeling what love?” Her fingers pull along his belt and that soon comes off too. 

“I don’t know honestly, I’m confused. Is this what you were talking about? Did you know this Rae?” He looks at her feeling slightly betrayed. 

“No, I knew something was off but I didn’t know what. When you’re around each other it’s like a whole bowl of emotions mixed together. I usually can’t tell what’s coming from who, or what that is really.” Raven explains, her fingers tracing along his shoulders. 

“What does that mean?” 

Raven sighs softly, “it means you and Jon’s relationship is complicated. I, I feel what you feel on a deeper level, because you’re you. As stupid as it sounds or as weird as it is, we’re connected, soulmates whatever you wanna call it…” she trails off cheeks red. 

Damian notices the room has gotten significantly darker, he knows it’s from her sudden burst of emotion. 

“I know Rae,” he presses a soft kiss to her forehead, his heart soaring in his chest. Hearing her loving words makes his head a little clearer, neither of them are very good when it comes to expressing their love verbally.

So hearing her get all mushy makes him blush like a kid. 

“When Jon is around though, your auras are wrapped around each other. Your emotions blend together completely. It’s strange.” 

Damian bites his lower lip, “what does that mean?” 

“It means I can’t really help you with what’s going on in your head baby. All I can tell you and you guys need to talk it out.” 

“What, if I…” Damian trails off. Eyes looking anywhere other than his girlfriend. 

“Look at me,” Raven takes his face in her hands, “I love you all of you, we’ll do what we have to babyboy.” 

“You should not have to go through this. I love you, and I know that for a fact, no matter anything else.” He leans in and kisses her, pulling her as close to his partly bare body as possible. 

She threads her fingers into his hair and straddles his waist, both of them putting everything they have into the messy kiss. 

He falls to his back and she smiles against him, her teeth nipping along his neck. It causes shivers to go down his back and along his arms. 

Raven pulls away and removes her sweater, leaving her in just a sports bra on top. Damian runs his fingers along her collarbones, down to her ribs and hips. His eyes raking in every section of her beautiful body. 

He tugs her back down to connect their lips, a hand slipping into her hair. The other scratching along her back. 

She arches against him and licks into his mouth, doing everything in her power to make him weak. 

Damian tips his head back in bliss as she kisses across his jaw, nipping at his pulse. Her hands move along his chest, nails scraping against his skin. She pinches his nipples and his hips buck up involuntarily. 

“Sensitive boy.” She teases softly, biting down on his collarbone now. He groans and tries to regain some kind of control on the situation. 

Hands coming up to torture her just as much as she’s doing to him. The sports bra material is thin, her nipples hardened underneath. He smirks and flicks his thumbs across each bud, knowing how twitchy he can get her like this. 

Her mouth finds his again and he smirks when she whines, his fingers tugging relentlessly. 

Raven rolls her hips down on him and grinds right into his bulge, he moans softly in return. “Take this off.” A whine slips out of him as he speaks and he blushes deeply. 

How did he get this needy already? 

Damian watches with lust in his eyes as she strips off her sports bra, his eyes landing on her chest instantly. “Pretty.” He whispers automatically, reaching for her again. 

Instead of letting him she dips low and kisses along his chest, teeth dragging along his skin. 

“Rae…” he mumbles, rolling his hips up, wanting her to touch him where he needs the most. She however ignores his whine and licks across his nipple instead. She sucks hard and pulls on the other causing him to squirm. 

Raven bites down and leaves countless love bites to his chest, not pulling back until he’s sufficiently marked up. Her hips shift down again and he moans, eyes fluttering shut. 

Damian grabs her waist and guides her, his lower lip between his teeth. She then pulls away and scoots back on his thighs, finishing unbuckling his belt finally. 

He watches her every move, craving her badly. 

Raven kisses down his stomach, whispering soft words of praise. She gets his pants off and instantly cups the bulge in his tight briefs. 

He rolls his hips into her palm, drunk on the feeling of her. Finally without the presences of Jon he can let himself fall into a downward spiral of submissiveness. He can come apart at the seams without the worry of others seeing him in such a vulnerable state. 

Her grip gets a little firmer and she presses her thumb to his slit through the material. Causing him to whine out. Quickly he slams a hand over his mouth, cheeks the same shade of red as his suit. 

Raven smiles and kisses back up his frame slowly, her hand still working him through his briefs. He arches against her, eyes rolled back slightly, “please…” 

“Such good manners pup.” Her voice is low and right in his ear. Chills go right down his spine, the words she’s chosen to use making his head spin. 

“You’re always such a good boy for me Damian.” She adds with a twist of her wrist. 

He bucks and she smiles, his briefs come off and almost instantly he’s a mess. Her hand making his eyes roll back. 

“Rae…” Damian mumbles her name, she sucks hard under his ear, “you’re mine.” Her voice comes out as a growl now and he moans. 

Raven kisses him lovingly, he scratches at her back and finds the strength to roll them over finally. In seconds he has her shorts off and is down between her legs. 

She pets his hair and tugs softly, making him moan against her. His thumb presses right into her clit, slow circles rubbing into her. He watches her every move, tests her reactions to everything. 

Her light pink panties are stained from her core and he can’t help the smirk that comes across his face. 

Raven must see him basking in how wet she is because in a matter of seconds she has them flipped again. His arms now pinned above his head. 

“And I’m the brat?” He whispers while biting her lip. 

She hums and scratches his thighs, nails digging in enough to leave marks for sure. “Yes.” She kisses him lovingly and lets his arms go, their bodies locking together. 

Damian shifts them and wraps a leg around her waist, she giggles and kisses along his neck again. 

At some point he gets her panties off and has her pinned down, their eyes locked as he pushes inside her. He watches as her back arches off the bed. 

Her nails dig into his back causing his hips to twitch, “fuck-“ he groans. 

Raven whines softly teeth biting down on his shoulder, she rolls them over and rides him slowly. Damian buries his face in her neck, holding onto her with all his strength. 

“You’re such a good boy Dami, you make me feel so good.” Raven praises in his ear. The younger whimpers and bucks up hard, his thighs shaking under her. 

She shifts and bites a dark mark just above his collarbone, “you’re all mine pup.” She whispers, his heart beats faster and his mind races. 

Rae is never possessive, at least not outwardly. But right now she’s doing everything in her power to claim Damian, her nails leaving scratches, kisses pressed deeply into his skin. Her words sent him soaring. 

He bucks up into her and moans, eyes going back in his head. Her lips dance across his jaw making him whimper too. 

“I love you.” Damian murmurs, one of his hands on her hip, the other rolling a nipple between his fingers. 

She twitches and hides her face for a moment, he smirks knowing he’s now taking her apart. “I love you.” She breathes out, whining into his neck, her thighs shaking. 

Damian takes this as an opportunity and gets her to her back, his hands run along her toned legs, bringing one to rest on his shoulder. He watches her head fall back and her mouth open in a soft O shape. 

He rolls his hips deeply and kisses along her neck, a hand slipping down between them to rub slow circles into her clit. 

“Fuck-“ she grits and teeth and clenches up around him making him fall forward in pleasure. 

Raven rolls her hips down meeting his thrusts, soft whines coming past her lips. He gets up on his knees more and grabs her hips firmly, pulling her back with intense force. 

She cries out and scratches down his chest, her leg falling from his shoulder. 

“Is there a reason you’re trying to make me have a limp?” She bites her lower lip and arches her back. 

Damian memorizes her every sound, her every movement. “Do I need one?” He smirks and thrusts in hard, tugging her down at the same time making her cry out. The noise only encourages him more. 

It’s rare when he gets Raven in such a needy position so he’s going to take full advantage of it. 

“N-no…” she hides her face in her arm while he slows down. He runs his hands all over her, his thumb almost absently rubbing at her clit. He can see her frustration. 

Raven reaches forward and is gentle, her fingers tracing his jaw. He kisses each digit, biting on one. His own fingers stroking through her folds. 

“Damian!” She bucks, shivers going through her entire body. 

He smirks and continues with his assault, thrusting into her hard while only teasing her most sensitive areas. 

“You’re being so mean.” She pants into his mouth while he leans down to kiss her again. The younger smirks and bites down on her lip, his hips snapping up. Raven whimpers, body tensing up. 

Damian hums and bites down on her throat, “beloved this isn’t me being mean, and you know it.” Her nails dig into his back as he speaks, whines coming out again. 

Her eyes light up at his words and he knows he may have made a mistake taunting her. She hooks her leg around his waist and tugs him down, her hand finds his hair and pulls. He groans and cages her between his arms. 

“I can be just as mean babyboy.” She growls in his ear. 

Damian whines softly and rocks into her, his need starting to win. He lets himself get lost in her, hips rolling together, her soft words of praise in his ear making him want to please her. 

“Please-“ he whispers, so much for him having control. 

“You feel so good baby.” Raven moans, he eagerly fucks into her now,  _ needing  _ to make her feel good. To do whatever he can for her. Her hips buck and she clenches making him whimper. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum.” He breathes out. 

Raven smiles and runs her hands along his chest, feeling him up completely. She pinches his nipples and tugs too and that’s what breaks him. A cry coming out and his stomach clenching up. 

“Oh fuck, good boy.” She kisses all over him, working him through his high. Her hips meeting his every sloppy thrust. 

Damian pulls himself back, arms shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. His vision is even blurry, as he reaches down between them. His fingers work wonders into her, and it only takes a matter of seconds for her eyes to roll back as she cums. 

He fucks her through it, despite being over sensitive. “D-Damian…” she whines, body twitching. 

He groans and keeps himself buried inside of her, relishing in the over stimulation for just a few more seconds. Her fingers ran through his hair, soft words whispered between them. 

Raven kisses him lovingly, her hips moving slow, neither one pulling away from the other. Both too caught up with each other. “I love you.” She murmurs, stroking the side of his face. 

“I love you.” He nuzzles into her neck, taking in a deep breath he pulls out and groans. Rae wincing under him. 

“You better hope I can cover all these bite marks.” He murmurs a little while later. The two of them wrapped around each other tightly, he lays against his girlfriend’s chest in peace. 

“Hmm yeah I better.” She rolls her eyes. He shakes his head and nuzzles into her more, fingers tracing her thighs. 

Damian shifts and grabs the blankets from under them, he soon has them cocooned together. Neither planning on getting up any time soon. 

*

Raven sits tucked away in a corner, meditating in silence, the tower for the most part is empty. Damian and Dick back in Gotham, Gar at his apartment. Donna is on patrol and she isn’t sure where Wally and Jaime are. 

The only person she knows is in the tower is Jon, but last she checked he was playing video games. 

She takes in a breath and exhales, letting her energy flow through her body. 

“Hey mamas you and I need to talk.” Conner’s voice makes her eyes open, she stares at the older Kent with almost no expression. 

“You’ve been hanging around Gar too much.” She says flatly, but sets her feet to the floor so she’s no longer levitating. 

Conner throws his arm around her shoulders and walks her through the room. Not stopping until they’re outside on the roof where the patio is. 

“Are you planning on throwing me?” 

“Uh no, Damian is scary, even if I could beat his ass.” 

Raven moves from his grasp now, arms crossed over her chest, “what is it? Your confidence is making me queasy.” 

Conner leans back against the wall and stares at her, “your boyfriend needs a talking to.” He finally states. 

“Oh does he?” She rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, you do know he and Jon had sex right?” 

She fakes a surprised reaction, only to then flatly follow up with, “and if I hadn’t and started crying right now what would you have done?” 

He blushes and runs a hand through his hair, “you didn’t so moving on, I’m here because baby bro is too afraid to say anything, but he’s got the hots for your man.” 

“Yeah I know, I’m an empath in case you forgot.” Raven sighs heavily, 

“Wait, you know?” 

“Conner! I told you to leave it alone!” Jon yells coming up on the roof too. 

“Oh come on Jonny. You know you’re not gonna say anything, and I can’t sit back and watch you mop.” Conner shoots back. Raven watches the two and refrains from speaking for the time being. 

“When I went to talk to you I did it as me being your brother needing someone to listen to me.  _ Not  _ for you to take that information and spread it everywhere, or approach Rae!” 

“I haven’t spread it everywhere!” 

“You told Dick! And he told Damian!” Jon hisses back. 

“I was only trying to help.” Conner rolls his eyes, “and I appreciate that but you don’t know the whole story.” The younger Kent stresses. 

“Jon why don’t we just talk?” Raven finally cuts in, his shoulders slump but he nods, “No eavesdropping Con.” She adds. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll go get pizza or something.” He flies off the top of the tower leaving the younger two alone. 

“When I talked to him I didn’t expect him to open his big mouth to Dick.” Jon mumbles. 

Raven softens and walks up to the younger, she holds his hand feeling his rollercoaster of emotions he’s one. The main one she’s getting is he’s scared. 

“I know.”

He doesn’t meet her eyes, looking at the ground intensely. 

“Talk to me Jon, maybe I can help.” 

“You know I don’t like, want to break you two up or some shit right?” 

She smiles and tugs him over to the chairs, “Yeah I know. I don’t think you have a malicious bone in your body Kent.” 

Raven takes his face in her hands, “I know you two love each other.” She then adds, she reaches over and takes his hand. Rubbing her thumb to his knuckles. 

“But, it’s not like, it’s not like what you two have.” He murmurs. 

“No?” 

“No. I don’t think so, I don’t understand it Rae...and, it’s not just him.” Jon looks to the ground. 

Raven hums softly and squeezes his hand, “yeah, I know.” She lifts his chin and presses their lips together gently. He gasps and falls forward slightly, “Damian loves you, in a different way than he loves me. You’re his best friend, and mine for that matter, even when you’re a pain in the ass.” 

Jon blushes deeply, swallowing while wrapping his arms around himself. “And what do you, feel for me?” 

“I have to love you by default. But you see, I choose to. I see the happiness you bring Damian, and I see how much you both care for each other. None of us know what this thing is Jon, but why do we have to figure it out right away?” 

She smiles, Jon looks at her with wide eyes, “you mean, you want to…” 

“It’s not a decision just up to me.” She shrugs. 

The younger groans, setting his head on Raven’s shoulder, “Your boyfriend is the most complicated human.” 

“I’m aware. But that being said, you and I are the ones that know him the best. And word of advice, instead of going to Conner, and myself, go to him. You want to have this conversation, have it with him directly.” She then stands up and walks to the edge opening a portal, “they should be back from Gotham tonight, talk to him, and tell him to shut up if you need to.” 

*

“So you and Superboy huh?” Damian drops his sword hearing Jason’s voice. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Bruce looks up too, the youngest Wayne shuts his eyes and takes in a breath. 

“You and Raven broke up?” Cass flips around in shock. 

“No.” He sets his jaw, turning very slowly, a star in his hand ready to land between Jason’s eyes. 

“Hey Dick! Wanna tell the family what you told me?!” Jason yells, his voice echoing around the cave. 

“I didn’t-Jason!” Dick stumbles over his words, Damian’s eyes locking on his eldest brother. A silence settles over them all for several seconds. 

“Well, you gonna spill or what blood son?” Tim glares down at them. 

“Whatever there is to spill its Damian’s business, stay out of it.” Kate tells the boys off. 

“Oh come on Dee, sounds like you and little Kent are a little more than friends.” Jason continues. Damian throws his star, the older boy ducks out of the way. 

“Woah! Foul play!” He throws one back. 

“Stop it both of you.” Bruce interjects, “What are they talking about Damian?” 

“Nothing.” He groans out, “why is it, nobody in this family can keep their mouths shut, other than father?” He snaps, eyes glued to Dick now. 

“You promised.” He growls. 

“It slipped out!” 

Damian grits his teeth, “are you done? Honestly the way you spill my business to everyone else it’s a wonder all of our identities are still a secret.” 

“Enough.” Bruce cuts them off again. “Do I need to be worried Damian?” 

“No.” 

“What is going on?” 

“ _ Nothing.”  _

“Dami had sex with baby Kent!” Jason squawks out, a bubble of laughter coming afterwards. 

Damian grabs the closest weapon and hums it at Jason’s head, following up with his entire body. Jason laughs more and moves out of the way, the older boy shoving the chair he’d been in at Robin. 

“Stop both of you.” Bruce grabs Damian before he can continue, Dick going for Jason. Tim, Cass and Kate pushing between them all. 

“Jason keep your mouth shut. Damian, your endeavors are nobody's business but your own. However, do not make  _ Trigon’s  _ daughter pissed at this entire family.” Bruce glares at them both. Damian clenches his fists, pushing out of his father’s grip. 

“I’m going back to the tower,  _ tonight.”  _ He growls and hops into one of Bruce’s jets. 

“Damian, no.” Bruce tries to stop him but he ignores his father’s words and takes off, flipping the switches for the cave to open. 

“Really?” Bruce turns to his other son’s ready to throttle all of them. 

“I just wanted him to admit it.” Jason shrugs. 

“I didn’t even know Damian liked guys.” Cass whispers in shock. 

“Jason, he's never gonna tell me shit now!” Dick punches him in the arm.

The jet takes off leaving them behind in a blast. 

It doesn’t take long for him to get back to the tower at all, he touches down and is out of the metal in seconds. Rage coursing through his veins. 

“When’d you get home?” Jon’s voice makes him jump. 

Damian glares, “you.” 

“Me.” 

He approaches the younger with angry eyes, “Why the  _ fuck  _ did you tell Conner?” Jon puts his hands up quickly, “that was like a week ago Dami.” 

“My  _ entire  _ family knows we had sex Jon. My  _ dad  _ knows and you know, that’s gonna get back to yours.” He seethes. 

Jon swallows his cheeks red, “I only told Conner because, because I needed to talk to someone. I didn’t think he’d tell Dick.” 

Damian narrows his eyes, Jon squirms under his gaze, “Raven kissed me.” He blurts, “Fuck why did I say that?” 

“Why did you?” 

“You know, I really wish I knew…” 

Jon backs up further, he hits the wall and blushes even more. “She says we should talk.” 

“Yeah? About what?” 

“Uh...um, us. Why am I the one nervous? I’m the super one.” Jon stutters. 

Damian leans in, eyes narrowed, “so why are you then?”

“I…”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!!
> 
> The boys are about to have their talk 👀 what’s everyone’s thoughts? 
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> My twitter is cosplayeza
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here! The final part! I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did!

Damian stares Jon down, eyes locked, “I’m nervous, that you don’t feel the same way about me.” 

“How do you feel about me?” 

Jon shrinks even further, “I think I have feelings for you Dami. But I’m sure you’ve heard that from the thousand other people that seem to know now.” He curls into himself. 

Damian takes in a breath and pulls away, “I don’t know how I feel about you Jon. I know...our friendship is one of the most important things in my life. But as for everything else, I don’t know.” 

They lock eyes, an uneasy silence settles over them, “when did Raven kiss you?” It then registers in Damian’s mind that he wasn’t present for said moment. 

Jon blushes and flies up and over Damian, seeing his possessive look in his eyes. “Oh uh, earlier today. We talked.” 

“Yeah?” Damian grabs his ankle and Jon shrieks, lifting them both up now. He squirms around trying to get the older boy off him, “let go!” 

“Stop flying around like a scaredy cat.” 

“I’m not!” Jon shoots up higher and Damian clings to him tighter. Almost climbing the younger like a tree. 

“Get off!” He yells, the two end up partly wrestling midair. Damian, forgetting he’s supported only by Jon’s will, shoves the younger and then drops like a ton of bricks. 

Jon shoots down, giving them a crash landing, the younger on top of the Wayne. 

“You did that to yourself.” 

“Shut up.” Damian groans under him, his head hitting the metal floor beneath them. “Get off Kent.” 

“Oh am I interrupting?” Conner's voice has Jon up and in the air in a matter of seconds. “No!” He blushes deeply as if they had just been caught making out or something. 

“Oh great, you’re both here.” Damian rolls his eyes and gets to his feet, the older Kent smirks at him. 

“Dick around?” 

“Why? So you two can continue broadcasting our personal lives to the world?” He grits his teeth, remembering why he fled the cave so quickly now. 

“Don’t make the longing looks so obvious then Dami and we won’t.” Conner winks at him. 

“Oh my god shut up.” Jon complains. Damian walks past the older boy and off of the landing pad, heading towards his bike instead. He needs to seriously let off some steam. 

Before either can say another word to him he’s revved the engine and has taken off. 

Patrol will distract him enough for the time being. 

*

On his third burglary, Robin whips his sword out, narrowly avoiding bullets spraying in his direction. He flips back several paces and throws a handful of smoke bombs. Needing to conceal himself just long enough to get the upper hand. 

He swipes the legs out from under one criminal and shoots a net at the other. “Come out and play boy wonder!” One sing songs in his direction. 

Robin rolls out of the way of another round of bullets, one grazing his cheek right under his mask. He grits his teeth and throws a batarang, another net shooting out from the compact case. 

He kicks out and lands a harsh smack to one of the robbers' sides. A gun swinging up into his face, Robin disarms and tosses the weapon to the side. 

He then goes to make his next attack, but before he can the entire room turns pitch black and the criminals are pinned to the wall. Black magic keeping them in place. 

“I could have handled it.” Robin looks up to see Raven levitating above, her hands spread out. 

“I know.” 

Sirens of the police ring through the building and Raven reaches down for his hand. He grumbles under his breath but takes it. The two slipping through a portal. 

“What’re you doing out here?” He instantly questions. 

His eyes take in his girlfriend’s appearance, her normal uniform, however she seems off. Something tiring her. 

“Well given it’s three am, you just flew back from Gotham, and this is your third robbery tonight, I’m making sure you’re alive.” She lands and crosses her arms over her chest. Their eyes locked. Neither giving in. 

“I’m fine, you can go back now.” Robin snaps, an anger he isn’t quite sure why he has spilling out. 

“You’re angry with me. Why?” 

“I’m not.” He isn’t sure why he lies, she can feel it after all. But he doesn’t want to deal with this right now. 

Raven just stares, he hates when she does that. 

“Just leave me alone Rae.” 

“Alright.” She opens a portal but doesn’t step through, “I’ll just go back to Jon then.” 

“What?!” 

“So that’s why you’re angry.” The portal closes and he realizes he’s fallen directly into her trap. 

Damian glares, “I’m not angry!” He all but stamps his foot, “really?” She wraps her cloak tighter around herself, eyes rolling. 

“You kissed Jon?” He then spits out. 

“Yeah. Sue me.” She shrugs. 

“This isn’t funny Raven, you’re  _ my  _ girlfriend.” 

“Yeah and the last time I checked you’re my boyfriend yet you seem far more interested in your best friend right now.” She growls. Her hood comes down from her sudden outburst. 

Damian stares, “that’s not true.” 

“How is it not?” She takes in a breath, he watches her try to reign in her emotions, a slight demonic tone having taken over her words for a moment. 

“You and Jon need to work whatever this shit is out, and I’m letting you. I know you have feelings for him, but I also know they don’t go any further than lust. And the same goes for him, but he’s  _ mistaken  _ them for more.” Words spill from her mouth, she turns around back to him now. 

Damian lets her words sink in, “if you knew this the whole time why didn’t-“ 

“Because it’s not my place and you know it. If I went around and told everyone what they were feeling nobody would come into their own-“

“This is different Rae! This is me we’re talking about!” 

Raven flips around and Damian stands his ground,

“Unless in immediate danger, you don’t get special treatment when it comes to my powers. Your emotions that I feel are not mine to broadcast, just as Jon’s aren’t, or anyone else’s. What I see and what I feel stays in my head because it’s no one else’s business. I  _ thought  _ you understood that.” 

Damian takes in a breath and mulls over his next words, “I do, I’m sorry. It’s just, this entire thing has been blown completely out of proportion. Far too many people are aware of what has happened, and due to that it’s make me think what happened was more than just sex. But at the end of it that’s all it was and is.” He rubs his face and leans against the brick. 

“I want you love, you’re all I’ve ever wanted. What we're doing with Jon is fun but that’s the end of it, there isn’t some deeper meaning. The only reason I’ve been questioning it is because suddenly Jon has these  _ feelings.  _ But who knows how much of that is even true.” 

Raven walks up to him and touches his face, he nuzzles into her palm, “Why is it we always need to get into some sort of altercation for things to get done?” She asks quietly. 

“If only I knew beloved.” He tugs her close and kisses her, hand firmly on her hip. 

“No kissing Jon without me around.” He bites down on her lip, grip getting tighter. She hums, “what’re you, jealous?” 

Damian backs her up against the wall and kisses her hard, hands grabbing at her too. She just smirks and tugs on his hair, “yes, I am.” He growls, pinning her there a moment. 

“Better teach me who I belong to then.” 

Her words go right to his dick, their lips moving feverishly together. “Meet me back at the tower. My room.” He whispers, pulling himself away from her. 

Raven hums and nods, a portal opening just next to them. He watches as she walks through, the second she’s gone he jumps over the side of the roof. Landing on the fire escape he clamors down to his bike, acting as if he hasn’t had sex in months. 

*

“Not the time.” Damian pushes Jon away the second he sees him. He’s on a mission after all. 

“But, we need to finish talking!” He whines at him, the older boy glares in his direction. “Jon, you don’t have those kinds of feelings for me, you like my dick and you want to fuck Raven.” He states bluntly. 

Jon looks stunned, “both are true…” he mumbles. 

“Other than that I really don’t think either of us are interested in a  _ romantic  _ relationship with the other.” 

Damian sees Raven and bites his lower lip, eyes trained on her. She’s out of her uniform and in a large sweater with shorts.  _ His  _ sweater he realizes. 

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” Jon looks back and sees Raven and then looks at Damian. The two boys locks eyes and a devilish grin spreads across the younger’s face. 

He whispers in Damian’s ear and he smirks, “good idea.” 

Raven stands at the end of the hall, in a second Jon has her up and over his shoulder. She shrieks as she’s tossed into Damian’s room onto his bed. 

“Why!?” She yells. 

“Karma is coming for you Rae.” Jon smirks. 

Damian takes his mask off and unhooks his cape, he hears Jon talking to Raven but isn’t really listening. 

Payback, that’s their plan, for all the torture Rae has put them through. He strips off his top too and then turns around, finding Jon trying to loom over his girlfriend. 

“What is this two against one?” She snaps. 

“Yeah, you scared?” Jon smirks. 

Raven raises her brows and glances at Damian, he stares back, ready to pounce on her too. 

Before either boy can move, their arms are above their heads and they both are on their backs. Stuck to his headboard. 

“I didn’t do anything!” He whines, caught in her magic trap, his wrists locked above his head. Jon struggles against the restraints too pulling at them hard. 

“No fair!” Jon complains. Raven merely smirks and moves between them, she leans down and kisses Damian slowly. Her hand on his jaw.

He groans quietly, tense grip on the restraints easing up as she kisses the fight from his body. His mouth opens on command as her tongue sweeps across his lower lip. 

Why did  _ he  _ fall in love with such dominating person? 

Raven pulls away and moves to Jon, Damian watching her every move. He sees her shift and lock their lips, Jon eagerly kissing back, his whole body moving to try and get more into it. 

The older boy grits his teeth and tugs on her restraints again, “Rae,” he growls. She pulls away and glances at him, Jon whines trying to grab for her. 

She surrounds him in seconds, Damian completely captivated by his girlfriend. Their lips meet aggressively, her legs straddle him and he pushes up against her. 

He pulls on the restraints and she actually lets him go for a moment, allowing him to run his hands the length of her body. “No fair.” Jon pouts to the side of them. 

Damian grabs her hips and then flips them over, his mouth eagerly meeting hers. He presses between her thighs and pins her arms down in one go, “let Jon go.” He growls. 

“No.” 

“Raeeee…” Kent whines. 

Damian bites down on her neck, trying to get her distracted enough to get her to let him go. He slides his hands up her thighs, grabbing her shorts, in a quick motion he tugs them off. Raven squirms and glares up at him. 

His lips move along her neck, sucking and nipping gently, the eldest whines. Damian smirks and slips a hand between her thighs, thumb pressing up into her core. She shivers and Jon takes this as his opportunity, he pulls against the restraints and is freed. 

Both boys now loose they pounce on Raven, Jon moves to the side and takes her face in his hands. He leans down and locks their lips, Damian watches silently. 

His thumb still pressing into her clothed clit, rubbing slow circles. He sees Rae’s thighs shake, her hands curled into the sheets under her. 

He bites his lower lip and dips his head between her thighs, licking her through her panties. She groans softly, fingers finding his hair. 

Jon shifts and pushes the sweater up, his mouth now trailing along her frame. Damian looks up and sees Jon lick across her nipple, his hand eagerly grabbing at the other. 

Part of him is enraged by his best friend touching his girlfriend, but the bigger part of him is ridiculously turned on by it. 

“Do not leave marks on her.” He growls. 

Jon lifts his face, looking back at him, Raven squirms her lower lip between her teeth. 

“What’re you two going to fight over me now?” She growls, taunting them both. Despite her being in no position to. 

Damian moves and locks their lips, pushing Jon out of the way. 

Kent scratches his nails down his back and rolls his hips against Raven’s thigh. She bites down on his lip and gets her hand up into his hair, pulling his hard. Damian groans softly, his own hips twitching forward. 

Jon kisses along her neck now, he bites down and Raven whines, her back arching up. Damian smirks and brings his hands to her chest, tugging gently at first to each nub. 

“This is payback for all the torture you’ve put us through.” Jon smirks, pulling away to look down. He removes his own shirt and glances at Damian, running his hands along his frame. 

The older boy rocks forward again, losing himself in Jon’s touch and Raven’s body. He leans down and bites her nipple licking quick long after to soothe the sting. She whines and bucks up against both of them. 

“Neither of you were complaining.” She grits her teeth. 

Jon slips his hand between her legs and cups her core, letting her grind against the heel of his hand. 

“And are you now?” Damian taunts, he pulls back and watches her roll her hips. 

Her cheeks get red at his question, he just smirks and pushes Jon’s hand away, moving to tug her panties down too. He slides his fingers along her thighs and up to her center, digits running through her folds. 

She tenses slightly and turns her face away into her arm, a blush coating her cheeks. 

Jon joins him, thumb going to her clit, rubbing hard. She arches her back and her thighs spread now letting Damian slip a finger inside of her, he watches her eyes roll back. 

“Fuck-“ she breathes out, hips rolling against them both. Damian smirks and leans down to kiss her again, his other hand grabbing her jaw. 

“Be a good girl for us love.” He whispers, biting down gently. She whines, Jon having pressed even harder. 

He circles her nerves, purposely avoiding the most sensitive part. Damian slips in a second finger and hooks them up, looking for the spot that makes her scream. 

Raven arches more and hides her face in Damian’s neck. Her hands scratch down his back trying to find purchase on something. Jon leans down and licks up her stomach, kissing along the valley of her breasts. He then moves down all the way to her core, moving to lay on his stomach. His tongue replaces his fingers and she moans loud. 

Damian looks down and slips a hand into Jon’s hair, guiding him slowly. He spreads his fingers inside her, thrusting them slowly, pulling them out enough for Jon to lick across. 

He watches her arch and whine nails biting deeply into his shoulders. Their eyes lock and he nearly shrinks back, this may be fun now, but he knows he’ll be paying for this in weeks to come. 

Jon focuses on her clit while Damian fucks her thoroughly with his fingers, the two boys making her shake and moan. Damian sees her stomach start to tense up and knows she’s close so he dips his head and licks across her nipples again. Wanting her to be as worked up as possible. 

“Ah-fuck…” Raven arches her back and she clenches around his fingers. Jon hums against her sensing her squirming too. His tongue getting quicker on her nerves. 

Damian presses against her G spot and stays there, he watches her eyes roll back. She cums hard, hips bucking up aggressively, “good girl.” He whispers in her ear. Taking this opportunity to bask in the control he has. 

Jon licks up every drop, taking Damian’s wet fingers in his mouth too. Their eyes locking as he swirls his tongue around them. The elder groans softly, pulling Jon to kiss him. 

Raven recovers quickly, she grabs Damian by the belt and yanks him down in the bed. Making him lay flat. He stares in shock, having been kissing Jon only seconds prior. 

He hums softly and pulls her to straddle him, rocking his hips up into her. Needing some kind of release for just a second. 

Raven faces Jon and grabs him by the hair, her other hand undoing his jeans. He’s like putty Damian realizes. Recognizing the dumb sub look on his face instantly,  _ he  _ usually has that expression. 

“Rae…” he whines softly, wanting attention. Wanting her to take care of him. 

She sits back, her ass pressing right to his bulge, Jon stares, tongue practically hanging out of his mouth. Raven’s hand in his jeans rubbing him slowly. 

Damian bucks wanting that to be him, “do you want your turn now Jonny?” He hears Raven whispers and his eyes get wide. 

“Yes!” He perks up like a puppy and Damian growls, Raven just smirks and shifts her hips on him again. 

She turns around and gets on all fours looming above him. Their eyes locked. “You’re mine.” He hisses. 

“Hmm, I know.” She leans down and kisses him slowly, her hand creeping down to unbuckle his pants finally. She releases him from the tight material and strokes his cock slowly, only to falter seconds later. 

“Fuck-“ she hisses. 

Damian realizes why. Jon has an iron like grip on her hips, his dick buried inside her. Raven stuffs her face into his neck, little pants coming from her mouth. He lifts her chin and kisses her hard, getting more and more territorial as the seconds pass. 

She gets jolted forward and cries out, “easy Jon!” Damian growls, “do not break my girlfriend!” 

Raven whines softly, her back arched giving Damian the view of Jon eagerly fucking her. She grabs his biceps, nails digging in hard, most certainly going to leave marks. 

Damian squirms under her, wanting attention, wanting to make her feel good. To remind her she’s his only. 

He tugs her down and locks their lips, wrapping one of his legs around her. She whines against him but smiles too, a hand coming up to touch his face. 

“Needy boy.” She teases while nipping at his lower lip. 

“Mm not needy.” 

Jon grabs her harder and leans forward, pressing her down into Damian, “fuck…” he mumbles loosing himself in how good Raven feels. 

Rae pushes back on him and kisses along Damian’s jaw, her hands running the length of his body. He’s practically pouting. 

“Don’t look so pathetic pup.” She whispers in his ear, biting down gently. He shivers at her words, body moving without him giving any kind of command. 

He rocks his hips up into her, crying for attention practically. 

Jon tugs her back particularly hard and Damian sees how her eyes roll back, he could make her feel better. He  _ knows  _ he can. Her mouth falls open and her eyes squeeze shut. 

“Rae…” he whimpers softly, she connects their lips again and also reaches down to stroke him slowly. Her hand moving at an uneasy pace. Clearly distracted by Jon. 

Kent is a mess, absolutely pussy whipped. He hasn’t actually fucked someone in so long he almost forgot how good it feels. He shifts the angle of his hips and watches as Raven’s back arches. 

Damian purposely knocks her legs out from under her, making Jon pull out. Her body flat against his now. He smirks proudly, rutting up against her eagerly. 

His coherent brain turned off a while ago, his every action is now fueled by his sub side. That headspace completely took over. 

“You’re such a brat Dami.” Jon mumbles, Raven hums softly and moves to straddle him not letting Jon push back inside her. He whines falling forward, hips grinding on her thigh. 

“You have a sinister look on your face love.” Damian breathes out, lifting her up to try and slip inside her. She however moves off him completely, sitting between his legs to tug off his boots and then his pants. Leaving him bare for both of them to look at. 

Raven looks at him with complete and utter adoration, she runs her hands along his muscles soothing the tension from each limb. 

“You want us to take care of you babyboy?” She asks softly, playing him like a fiddle. Her words turn him further into mush. 

“Yes please.” He whispers, not the slightest hesitation. 

Raven kisses him gently and sits back, “did, did he just say please?” Jon whispers to her. 

She rolls her eyes, “shut up.” 

Damian normally would be furious at Jon, he’d be appalled at his behavior. But right now, subspace has set in completely and he’s lost to them. 

Raven gets off the bed leaving Jon with Damian, the older boy blushing deeply. Kent crawls over to him and connects their lips, kissing him with purpose. 

Damian hums and touches his face, fingers curling up into his hair. “You’re cute like this Dami.” Jon teases, hands running along his body. The older boy hides his face, a soft whine coming out. 

Raven crawls back over with lube and more condoms. Jon watches her every move, she kisses up Damian’s neck coaxing him out of his hiding spot. 

He looks to his girlfriend and practically melts, “Rae,” he whispers, hips twitching up against her. 

“Sit back Jon.” Raven murmurs, she then wraps her hand around Damian’s length and strokes him slowly. Making his eyes roll back. 

“Hold up, are you gonna let me fuck him?” Jon whispers in her ear. “If he wants to.” Raven kisses his cheek. 

Damian rocks into her hand, completely gone, he’ll regret letting himself slip completely tomorrow. But right now he’s basking in it. Needing to just completely let go and be taken care of. 

“Dami,” Raven moves and kisses up to his ear, her hand coming off him. He whines quietly, but looks at her with puppy dog eyes, the very look he’d been loathing Jon for having not long ago. 

“Do you want me to open you up?” She asks while nipping at his ear. 

He gasps softly, “yes.” The word tumbles out not the slightest hesitation. She smiles and spreads his thighs sitting back between them. Jon moves now and is laying on his side next to Damian, kissing all over him. 

The older boy moans and arches his back, lost in their touches. 

Raven drips the lube onto her fingers, warming it up a bit, she then slips them along his entrance. Circling slowly, Damian tenses up but just for a second. 

Slowly she eases a digit inside him and he moans into Jon’s mouth. 

If possible Damian slips even further, his hands going up to tangle in the younger’s hair. 

He’ll regret acting so needy tomorrow. Just from sheer embarrassment, but right now he’ll do anything for them. 

Raven stretches him slowly, taking her time with each finger. Damian whines in anticipation, his hips twitching back and forth. Jon keeps him still for most of it, whispering things in his ear, kissing him. 

Her third digit slides in and his back arches up, “fuck-“ he groans, bucking up as she brushes agaisnt the nerves deep inside him. Jon runs his hand down his body and palms his cock, smirking at how much he’s leaking. 

“You’re a mess babyboy.” He whispers, tugging at his tip teasingly. Damian bucks again, “wanna cum…” he mumbles, blunt nails digging into Jon’s back. 

“Fucking hell.” Jon groans, Damian looking like this, talking like this,  _ whining, begging  _ like this. There isn’t something Jon wouldn't do for him if he asked right now. 

Raven catches their words and smiles, she removes her fingers from him and crawls back up, moving to straddle him again. “Hey, subby baby, you in there?” She asks, holding his jaw with her clean hand. 

Damian nods, biting his lower lip, “words please.” She whispers. 

“Yes.” Damian rocks up into her, wanting to just slip inside. 

“You want Jon to fuck you?” 

His eyes widen, Jon giggles softly and kisses his cheek, “only if you want to Dami.” He murmurs. 

“Yes.” Damian breathes out, he rolls his hips being so incredibly needy. 

Given the permission he needs Jon moves, slipping a different condom on than he had with Raven. She leans down and kisses her boyfriend lovingly, “wait this isn’t his first is it?” Jon asks quickly. 

“Raven fucks me all the time.” Damian’s eyes roll back as his girlfriend pushes his cock inside her. He can’t control himself as he bucks up instantly. 

“That’s something I'd like to see.” Jon mutters. 

He lifts Damian’s hips slightly, holding both of them up with one hand as he grabs a pillow to put under him. Raven rolls forward and Damian moans, hands eagerly grabbing her hips now. 

She hands Jon the lube and he slicks himself up more and then pushes his tip inside. Damian’s back arches up, “oh my gods.” He cried out, obviously overwhelmed. 

Raven leans down and kisses him, riding him slowly, Jon pushing in little by little. Damian looks unreal, his eyes rolled back and mouth hung open, legs spread. 

“You’re so pretty.” Raven whispers in his ear, her hands running along his frame. He whines and bucks into her. 

“You feel good pup?” She asks, making Jon stop moving for a moment. “Yes...please move.” Damian answers instantly. 

Jon doesn’t hesitate now, he fucks Damian hard, wanting the older boy to have a limp tomorrow. Raven rides him equally as aggressive, his hands gripping her hips most definitely leaving marks. 

Damian cries out, tears spilling down his cheeks, he feels so good, he can barely comprehend thought. The only thing keeping him connected is Raven’s soft praises each one edging him closer and closer to release. 

He’s so close. His toes are curling and his back is arching, his stomach burning as his orgasm builds. 

Jon shifts them all and puts Damian’s legs on his shoulders, Raven falling forward on him. She giggles while kissing the side of his head, hands in his hair. 

“You’re being such a good boy Dami, you’re doing so well.” She murmurs and he cries out, bucking particularly hard. His lower half shaking. 

“Fuck-“ Jon bites Raven’s shoulder, his pace getting sloppy and hips starting to stutter. Normally she’d pay attention to both of them. But Damian has her full attention, he’s so deep in subspace she needs to watch him carefully. 

“Pl-please...wanna cum…” Damian begs, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

Jon fucks up and Damian’s sees stars, his eyes rolled back, he cums hard, nearly blacking out. 

Raven keeps a firm grip on him, her being able to feel his emotions is like being drunk. She feels his loved he feels, how good, how cared for, she feels just how safe he is. 

Jon grunts loud and looses himself too, both boys recklessly grinding through their highs, panting and whining. Damian subconsciously goes to Raven’s core, his thumb rubbing aggressively. She’s already so sensitive from their assault earlier. 

He works her up, Jon kisses along her neck and grabs her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. The two of them make her shake and clench up, Damian whimpers getting over sensitive already but he doesn’t push her off. 

He pinches her clit and that sends her over the edge, withering between them. “You’re so pretty.” Damian murmurs while getting her through it. 

Jon pulls out of him and both hiss, Raven slowly starts to move off of Damian, her legs feeling like jello. He tugs her down aggressively, stuffing his face in her neck. 

“Hold on baby.” She smiles and kisses his forehead, Jon lays down in a huff. Having already thrown away the condoms and what not. “I can die a happy man now.” 

“Shut up.” Raven smacks his bare thigh making him giggle. 

She slowly gets up, her legs feeling unsteady, somehow they managed to keep her in Damian’s sweater. She’s almost positive that wasn’t an accident on his part. 

Damian curls up against Jon, his eyes falling shut, “you’re a lucky guy Damian Wayne.” He says with a sigh. 

“Yeah I know.” Damian smirks, he wraps his arms around his pillow, feeling incredibly smug. After all this, Raven is his, and his only.

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here??? 
> 
> This was so much fun to write. Let me know if you guys would like to see a serious Damirae+Jon fic from me because that would be an adventure I’d love to write! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> My dc twitter cosplayeza my main foreverbattles 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOF
> 
> That took forever to write I really hope you guys like it! It was so much fun writing this, maybe y'all will want a part two???
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> my twitter for DC content is cosplayeza 
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
